The Next Generation
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: A strange new evil arrives from the future. Along with kids who use the same cards as Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. OO! I just decided that I'm insane. Chap 17 is here.
1. A New Evil

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters.  
  
KAIBA: Thank god for that.  
  
ME: Just for that. I'm gonna get Kai to chase you with the frying pan.  
  
*snaps fingers and Kai appears*  
  
KAI: What am I doing here.  
  
ME: You're one of my muses remember.  
  
KAI: Oh yeah. When are the others getting here?  
  
ME: Next chapter probably. Until then you can chase Kaiba with the frying   
pan for fun.  
  
*Kai smiles evily and pulls out the frying pan*  
  
KAIBA: O-O  
  
*starts running with Kai chasing him*  
  
ME: I don't own BeyBlade either.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
SUMMERY: A strange new evil arrives from the future, along with a group of   
children, who use the same cards as Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. What's going on   
and how are the others going to handle it?  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter One - A New Evil.  
  
A girl was running through the city. Her long brown hair is fanning out   
behind her. Her crystal blue eyes, shine brightly with tears, which she   
doesn't shed. she's wearing a black T-shirt, Black trousers, black ankle-high   
boots and a black leather trenchcoat. She had a black bandanna, tied in her   
hair.   
  
She ran into the door, of what is recognisable, as the games shop. It looks   
like it is almost demolished, but it is definatly the games shop.   
  
"Seth, Jeff, Tara, Maya. Are you here?" The girl called out. "We're in the   
back, Katie." one of the girls called. Katie ran into the back, where a girl,   
who looked like Mai, a boy that looked like yugi, A girl with black hair and   
blue eyes and a boy who looked like Tristan, sat on chairs around a table.   
The girl who looked like Mai had her hair tied in a high ponytail, with curls   
hanging at the sides of her face. She wore clothes like Mai, but her top was   
light blue and her jacket, skirt and boots, were black. She had a black   
knapsack, next to her feet. It was her that Katie addressed first. "Oh Tara,   
they're all gone. My Mom, my Dad, my big brother, all dead." "I'm so sorry   
Katie." Tara said. "Yeah Katie. I'm really sorry." The other girl said. She   
looked like Serenity, except her hair's black. She's wearing a lilac-hooded   
tracksuit top, a white vest-top, lilac jeans and black chelsea boots. She's   
wearing her long, black hair in a plait, which is kept in place with lilac   
hair bands. Katie spoke to her. "Maya, I don't know what to do anymore."   
Katie said. "It's O.K. Katie. You can stay here with us." The boy who looked   
like Yugi said. "Thank you Seth." Katie said to him. Seth was wearing a black   
vest, light-blue, denim jacket, blue jeans and a pair of black trainers. He   
also wore the millenium puzzle around his neck.   
  
"We have to stop this from happening." The boy, who looked like Tristan said.   
He wore a white vest top, with a black shirt over it. He wore a black pair of   
jeans and black trainers. "We can stop this!" Tara said. "Are you kidding   
Tara. I barely escaped my house, before it was turned into an ash-pile."   
Katie said. "How on earth are we going to stop this?" Maya asked. "With my   
brother's Time Wizard." Tara said. Seth smiled. "That's a good idea, Tara."   
Seth said. "What is?" The others asked at the same time. "Ben's Time Wizard   
can take us back to the past. We can stop all of this from ever taking   
place." Seth said. Seth looked at the other boy. "Jeff, you and Maya, find   
some supplies. And try not to get found by the Prowlers." Jeff and Maya   
nodded. "Tara, you find the best place to transport from." Tara nodded.   
"Katie, you and I are going to see if we can find Kieran, and see if we can   
bust Ben, out of the hospital." Katie nodded. The group ran out of the store,   
each going in their respective directions.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were sitting in the games shop. Yugi and Joey   
were practicing for the tournament, which was being held in a week.   
  
Mai, Bakura and Duke, walked into the shop. "Hi everyone." Mai called to them.  
"Hey Mai." Yugi said. "Are you entering the Tournament?" Bakura asked. "Yeah,   
Joey and I are entering." Yugi answered.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Katie, Sety, Jeff, Maya, Tara and two other boys, stood near to the charred   
remains, of what used to be the Kaiba family mansion. "O.K. let's run through   
this again." one of the boys said. He looked like Bakura, except he wore his   
hair short. He was wearing black trousers, a green tracksuit top, a white   
T-shirt and white trainers. "We are going back, into the past, to stop the   
Prowlers from destroying the world, like they have done. Is that right?" He   
said. "That's right Kieran." Seth said. "So we could technically go to visit   
our parents of the past." The other boy said. "Yeah Ben, that's right," Seth   
said. "But we're not going to do that. We might not be born if we did." Seth   
finished. Ben nodded. He looked like Joey. He wore a white T-shirt, red,   
hooded jumper, blue denim jeans and white trainers.  
  
Katie looked around. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Wasn't there   
somewhere else that we could transport from, Tara?" Seth asked, seeing that   
Katie was on the verge of crying. "You think I'd have brought us here if   
there was another place?" Tara said. She could understand Katie's pain. She   
herself didn't pass the place, where she, and her family had lived lived,   
before her parents died. Katie was saddened, by the sight of her ruined home.   
She had many happy memories. She only hoped that they could change this sad   
fate. Ben looked at Tara. "Hey sis. How've you been since I was stuck in the   
hospital?" "I've been O.K. I stayed with Maya." Tea said. "We should hurry."   
Seth said. "He's right, the Prowlers will find us if we don't get going."   
Jeff said. "Then let's go." Ben said. He lifted his a card into the air.   
"Time Wizard. I summon you forth." A strange light came out of the card, and   
a Time Wizard, now floated in the air. "Time Wizard. Take us back to the   
Tournament of twenty years ago." Ben said. The Time Wizard started glowing.   
The others all held hands in a circle, around the Time Wizard. A hole opened   
in the sky, and sucked the group into it. "Hold on tight everyone!" Ben   
yelled, as they took off into the sky.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
*Kai's still chasing Kaiba with the frying pan*  
  
ME: I'll update soon. If you have any questions then please tell me in you   
reviews and I'll answer them when I update. 


	2. The Gang Meets Some New Faces

ME: Hi everyone.   
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAIBA: Hn  
  
REI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KENNY: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
MAX: Hi Lady Blade. What's up.  
  
TYSON: Yeah Lady Blade what's hanging.  
  
ME: Nothing much. Just chilling out. Updating my fic.  
  
KAIBA: Well don't mention me.  
  
KAI: Wow. The grouch has a voice.  
  
KAIBA: Hn  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade Warangel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or BeyBlade.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Two - The Gang Meets Some New Faces.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Mai and Yugi, were all on their way to the   
tournament. "Joey, you better have practised." Mai said. "Yeah Joey, these   
duelists are getting better. So make sure you're prepared." The others heard   
a voice. they turned around, to see Duke Devlin and Serenity. "Hi guys."   
Serenity greeted them. She hugged Joey. "Hey little sister. Of course I   
practiced. I'm not a complete idiot." Joey said.  
  
The others laughed. Just then they saw a girl run past. She was wearing a   
lilac, hooded, jacket, and the hood was over her head. She was wearing   
lilac jeans and black boots. They saw her run past, then they saw a group of   
three big men, wearing black cloaks. "Oh my gosh. Yugi look at that. If they   
catch that girl, she could be in big trouble." Tea said. The others all   
agreed with her. "We'd better follow them, and help her out." Yugi said as   
they ran off to help her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At that moment, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba, were getting out of his car at the   
KaibaCorp office buildings. A girl ran past, nearly knocking Kaiba flying.   
"Sorry." He heard the girl call out. He looked to see the girl. Who was   
wearing a black trenchcoat, black trousers, black boots and a black bandanna   
in her hair, which Kaiba saw was long and brown. He saw a three, black   
cloaked men zoom past. They were obviously after her. He could see she was   
running as fast as her legs could carry her.   
  
"Seto, why are those men chasing that girl?" Mokuba asked. "I don't know   
Mokuba. But I intend to find out." Kaiba said. With that, Kaiba ran in the   
direction, that the girl had run off in. He followed the girls trail, to an   
abandoned warehouse. Kaiba saw another girl run into the warehouse after her.   
The girl was wearing lilac jeans, a lilac hooded tracksuit top and black   
chelsea boots. He saw the three men, who had been chasing the girl, run into   
the building. He then saw three extra men go in. "Six men, for two girls.   
What could possibly be so important about them." Kaiba thought. He heard   
something moving near him. Then He saw Yugi and the others. "What are you all   
doing here?" Kaiba asked, in a cold voice. "We were following a girl, who was   
wearing a lilac hooded tracsuit top and...." Yugi was cut off. "And she was   
being chased by three men in black cloaks." Kaiba said. "Yeah Kaiba, How'd ya   
know?" Joey said. "Well I just saw her run into that warehouse. I saw another   
girl run in here before that. She was being chased by three men in black   
cloaks too. She nearly knocked me flying when she ran past. I thought I   
should investigate." Kaiba said. The others nodded. They were about to go   
into the warehouse when two other kids caught their attention. They were also   
being followed by six, black cloaked men. "Hey, those two look like Mai and   
Joey, except they're dressed differant." Tristan said. The others looked   
over, to see the two pulling a card from their pockets.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ben and Tara were ready to fight. Not realising that Yugi, Kaiba, and the   
others were watching they drew a card each from their decks. "Harpies Pet   
Dragon. I summon you." Tara called. Harpies pet dragon appeared in the sky in   
a glow of violet light. Ben pulled out his card. "O.K. Red Eyes Black Dragon.   
Come on out." Ben called. A red eyes, black dragon appeared in a red glow of   
light. The others were gaping at this. "What the heck is going on. They don't   
even have duel disk systems." Kaiba said. The others were just as shocked.   
Then Kaiba noticed someone coming into the yard. "Mokuba." Kaiba shouted, in   
surprise. The others looked to see Mokuba staring at the dragons. "He must   
have followed me. Mokuba, come here." Kaiba called to his little brother.   
  
One of the men, wearing a black cloak, looked over to see Kaiba and Mokuba.   
"You won't get the chance. Prowlers, destroy the boy." He yelled at his   
friends. They all turned. Their attention drawn to Mokuba. "No Mokuba." Kaiba   
yelled. The men aimed their weapons at Mokuba. Just then, a loud crash was   
heard, as the door of the old warehouse was busted open. The girl Kaiba had   
been following, came out of the door. "O.K. Blue Eyes. It's time to join the   
party." The girl yelled as she pulled out a card from her pocket. The blue   
eyes, white dragon, appeared in a glow of light-blue light. "Katie stop."   
Kaiba heard Tara say. "It's far too dangerous." He heard ben say. "You're too   
badly injured to sustain it's power." The other girl said. She had her hood   
down. "That girl looks like Serenity, but with black hair." Tristan said. "I   
don't care. I'm not afraid to die." Katie said. "Blue Eyes. Stop the Prowlers   
from harming anyone." Katie yelled. The giant dragon, turned to it's target.   
The men looked and then scattered. The other six ran out of the building and   
ran off.   
  
"Blue Eyes, return." Katie yelled. Her face showing incredible pain. The   
dragon disappeared as it had left. In a glow of light. Ben and Tara called   
their dragons back, aswell. Just then three other kids ran into the   
courtyard. Katie's eyes rolled back into her head. Her knees collapsed and   
she slid to the ground. "Katie." One of the boys yelled. He caught her,   
before she hit the ground. Tea looked at him. "Oh my god. He's Yugi's exact   
look-a-like." Tea said in shock.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed.   
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
KAI: And if you've got any questions.  
  
KAIBA: I'll get Yami Bakura to send you to the shadow realm.  
  
TYSON: He's just kidding. Just tell Lady Blade. She'll answer them, when she   
next updates.   
  
REI: And if you're a bit confused. Just ask Lady Blade how she can help.  
  
KENNY: Yeah she will do it.  
  
ME: Seriously, if you have any problems then tell me. If you don't tell me,   
then I can't fix them. Bye people, until I next update. 


	3. About The Future

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAIBA: Hn  
  
ME: Kaiba, you really have to start lightening up.  
  
KAIBA: Why should I? Yami Bakura doesn't have to.  
  
ME: Uhmm excuse me. *points to where Yami Bakura and Tyson are playing on   
Nintendo Gamecube*  
  
KAIBA: Hey! Where did you get that?   
  
ME: I borrowed it from my brother.  
  
KAIBA: That doesn't help. You have EIGHT.  
  
ME: Oh well. *shrugs* Kai can you please do the disclaimer.  
  
KAIBA: I dare you not to.  
  
KAI: No way. I don't want to risk her wrath.   
  
KAIBA: YOU are SCARED of a GIRL. *Kaiba laughs*  
  
KAI: You'd be scared too. She has the super frying pan.  
  
KAIBA: Wimp. How can you be scared of a frying pan.   
  
ME: Kaiba, shut-up. *hits kaiba over the head with frying pan*  
  
KAI: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Three - About The Future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone stared at Seth. "HEY! I'm not an alien you know. Could you quit   
staring at me." Seth said. "Uhm...What's your name kid?" Tristan asked."If   
you want to know anything about us, then follow us. But you won't get   
everything you want to know." Seth said. He picked up Katie, and walked off.   
Ben, Tara, Maya, Jeff and Kieran, followed him.   
  
"Should we follow them?" Tea said. "Yes. If we don't, then we'll never know   
what's going on." Yugi said. The others agreed and followed Seth and the   
rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They followed Seth and his friends to another, abandoned building. When they   
walked in. Katie was awake and sitting on a cot bed. "O.K. we want to know   
what's going on." Kaiba said. He had followed out of morbid curiosity. He   
wanted to know, how these kids, had managed to conjure monstors out of the   
cards. And how the girl, he'd heard being called Katie, Had managed to   
conjure a Blue Eyes, White Dragon. "Hey, Seth, Katie. You two'd better take   
this one." Ben said. "Why Ben? You scared of Kaiba?" Tara said. This made   
the others laugh. "Hey he was scary enough where we came from. He's   
probably worse here." Ben said. That made them laugh even harder. Katie   
looked down. "Hey Katie. Even you have to admit he was scary when he was   
angry." Maya said. Receiving a smile from Katie. "I'm not saying a thing. But   
he wasn't that bad." Katie said. "What are you kids talking about?" Mai asked   
them. She was getting irratated now. Seth smiled. "O.K. I'll tell you   
everything." Seth said.  
  
"Well, my name's Seth. You may find this hard to believe, but I'm Yugi Moto's   
son from the future." Seth said. He watched for a reaction. "Uhm....Why on   
earth should we believe you?" Tea asked. "Well for one thing. I look just   
like my father. I don't think you can question that oe. And I have the   
Millenium Puzzle. My father gave it to me when I was ten. Before......" Seth   
started to trail off. "It's O.K. Seth. You should take your time." Katie   
said. "Thanks Katie." Seth said. He was pulling himself together. "My father   
gave me the puzzle, before he was killed." Seth finished. The others gasped.   
"Please tell us what happened." Yugi asked. Seth nodded.   
  
"O.K. You know how I am. This is Katerina. Whom we all call Katie. She is the   
daughter of Seto Kaiba." Seth said pointing to Katie. "This is Tara. Mai's   
daughter." Pointing to Tara. "This is Jeff, Tristan Taylors son." Jeff waved.   
"This is Maya. She's Serenity's daughter." Maya waved. "This is Ben. Joey   
Wheeler's son." Ben gave a thumbs up. "And this is Kieran. Ryou Bakura's   
son." Kieran nodded. The others looked at the group. Seth watched their   
faces for reaction. Then began his tale.  
  
"We all grew up together in Domino City. I lived with my Mom, Dad, Great   
Grandpa and my baby sister, Ria, in the Games shop. Katie lived with her   
Father, Mother, Uncle Mokuba and big brother, Nick. We all lived with our   
respective parents and family. We all learned to play Duel Monstors together.   
We went to school together. We did everything together. We lived in fear of   
the Prowlers our whole lives. But, the summer we were ten. Our lives   
changed." Seth said.  
  
"That summer, The Prowlers decided to get rid of us all one by one. They were   
the ultimate duelists. And what's worse is that they bought the monstors on   
the cards to life. I'm not talking about duel disk systems, or arena's. I'm   
talking, living, breathing monstors. All of them deadly. The Prowlers used   
the monstors to attack innocent people. My Dad tried his best to stop the   
monstors. But the Millenium puzzle wasn't strong enough to block them for   
long. He fought so hard, but he couldn't do anything. When The Prowlers found   
out who he was, they attacked the games shop. I heard screams from the other   
neighbours. I ran downstairs to see a group of Sword-Stalkers attacking My   
Father, My Mother, My great grandfather, even my three year old sister,   
wasn't spared."   
  
Seth was trying desperatly not to cry. The pain of seeing his family   
murdered, was still a raw wound in his heart. "I saw My father lying on the   
ground. My mother was sobbing over his body. She didn't see the Sword-Stalker  
behind her. It cut her down, and Ria, who was in my mothers arms. My great   
grandpa, was destroyed by one. They were going to destroy me too. But Seto   
Kaiba saved me. He said he'd heard about the attack." Seth kept the tears   
from falling. They stung his eyes, but he was determined not to cry.   
  
Tara decided to try and save Seth any more pain. "They attacked our homes,   
one by one, they destroyed our famillies. All of us were lucky to escape in   
time." Tara said. She remembered how her mother and father had fought to the   
end. Katie decided to speak next.  
  
"My family were the last to be destroyed. My Mother was the first. My father   
was so shocked that he didn't realise that something was going to attack him,   
until it was too late. My Uncle Mokuba and My brother, Nick fought until the   
end. I saw it all. My father had pushed me into a hiding place, behind the   
fireplace in his study. The group of D Humans, that had attacked us, left. I   
came out of my hiding place. I packed a few things in a bag and was ready to   
go in ten minutes. I walked past the study again. That was when I noticed my   
fathers deck. I picked it up. I think he would've rather that I have it, then   
for The Prowlers to take it. We ran and hid for five years. Even when the   
members of our famillies were destroyed, we had to keep running. For our   
whole lives, we've lived in fear. None of us had ever thought of the plan to   
bring us here. We wanted to warn you of the danger's of the Prowlers. They   
will arrive here in two months. We will be back, to help you face the   
challenge, but never, EVER, underestimate the power they posess. You can't   
afford to." Katie finished.  
  
Seth had regained his composure by this time. "We have to leave now. Our own   
time needs us. Ben, let's get going." "Oh yeah." Ben said. He bought out the   
Time Wizard again. "We can't answer anymore of your questions. If we do, it   
might result in us not being born." Seth said. "Time Wizard." Ben called out.   
The Time Wizard came out of the card. "Take us back home." Ben called up to   
it. "Remember what Katie said." Seth said. "Don't underestimate them." He   
finished. Then once again, the group of teens were lifted into the timewarp.   
Leaving behind a stunned Yugi and Kaiba. Along with the others. To prepare to   
face the biggest challenge of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME; I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
KAIBA: I didn't.  
  
ME: What are you doing awake. *hit's Kaiba over the head with frying pan*  
  
MAX: Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
REI: And if you have any questions.  
  
KENNY: Ask Lady Blade. She always answers them.  
  
KAI: And if you're confused about anything, then tell Lady Blade, what you're   
confused about. She'll explain anything you need explained.  
  
ME: Thanks guy's. Hey. Wheres Yami Bakura?  
  
KAI: He's over there. *points to Yami Bakura, who's playing on the Gamecube   
with Tyson still* 


	4. A Wish From The Heart

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Oh and I want everyone to meet my Yami, Ren.  
  
REN: Hi everybody.  
  
ME: If you want a detailed description of her, then please read my profile.   
  
KAIBA: Bet my one would be better.   
  
REN: Shut up Kaiba or I'm gonna hit you with Lady Blade's new Invincible   
frying pan.  
  
KAIBA: Bet you can't hit very hard. Lady Blade can't and you're her Yami,   
so...  
  
ME: O.K. Kaiba that's it. *slams new invincible frying pan over Kaiba's head*   
Sorry, but I'm not letting him call me weak. I don't let my brother's do it,   
so I'm not going to let my muses do it either.   
  
KAI: Your brother's called you weak?  
  
REI: How'd you prove you're not?  
  
ME: Easy, I arm-wrestled all of them, one by one. That's how I sprained my   
wrist. The four youngest were easy, but the four older one's were a pain.   
  
MAX: How come's.  
  
ME: Because they all have longer arms than mine. I think next time, I'll just   
Beybattle them. Or duel them.  
  
REN: You could always just give 'em all a slap.  
  
ME: Last time I did that, my Mom grounded me off of the computor for a month.   
  
EVERYONE(except Kaiba): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
REN: Second thought's, don't do that.  
  
KAIBA: Yes, do that. I might get some peace.  
  
ME: What the heck are you doing awake. Naomi Azuki's right. I should hit you   
harder. *hit's Kaiba over head, ten X harder. Big dent appears* Great I've   
already broken it. *Dent magically repairs it's self* Wow. It really might   
last for the entire year.   
  
EVERYONE(except Lady Blade): *falls down Anime style*  
  
REN: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh. Or the   
character Vickari Cromo. She belongs to AliKat.  
  
ME: THANX ALIKAT, FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR CHARACTER!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Four - A Wish From The Heart.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other's watched as the kid's of the future, disappeared into the sky.   
They were all shocked, with what they'd heard. "We have to make sure that   
this doesn't ever happen, in the future." Kaiba said. Yugi nodded. "I agree   
Kaiba, and to make sure of that, we'll have to work together." Yugi said. He   
held out his hand. Kaiba smirked. "I think I actually agree with you for   
once, Yugi." Kaiba said, shaking his hand. Yugi smiled. "We'd all better   
prepare. The kid's all said, that these Prowlers would arrive in two months."   
Yugi said. They all split up, and decided to meet again in two months. They   
walked away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TWO MONTH'S LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba walked the short distance to the warehouse. There, they met   
up with Joey and Mai. The four waited for the rest to turn up. Serenity and   
Duke Devlin were the next to show up. Then Yugi and Tea. Then Tristan showed   
up with a girl. She had blond hair and green eye's. "Hey Tristan, who's your   
friend?" Yugi asked. "Uh.....this is my girlfriend, Hannah." Tristan said.   
She smiled. "Hi everyone." Hannah said. She was wearing a jade-green,   
sleeveless, tank-top with a dragon on it, in a lighter shade of green. She   
wore black trousers and white trainers. She wore a black denim jacket over   
her top. Her blond hair was tied into a high ponytail, with an emerald green   
scrunchie. The others all greeted her and still waited for Bakura to show up.   
  
Bakura showed up with a girl. "Wow, it's contagious." Seto said, smirking.   
The girl had elbow length, very dark brown, hair, it had faded red highlights   
in it and was tied up in a ponytail, with a red scrunchie. She had grey/brown   
eyes, and was carrying a red, one strapped bag. She was wearing a white,   
spagetti-strap, belly-top, with a red stripe, across the middle. She was   
wearing blue jeans and white trainer's. She was holding a black trenchcoat   
over one arm. She had a red dragon tatoo on her left arm. "Hey Bakura. Who's   
the girl?" Joey said. Bakura blushed crimson red. "This is Vickari Cromo. She   
just moved here with her godfather. She's my girlfriend." Bakura said. If it   
was possible, he was blushing even more. "Most people call me Vicky." Vickari   
said. "O.K. Vicky, nice to meet you." Yugi said. "Let's go. We don't have   
time to waste standing around chatting." Kaiba said.   
  
As the other's walked off, Vikari pulled out a hand-mirror from her bag. It   
had the same symbol as all the other Millenium Items. "I wish that Kaiba   
would find someone to love." Vicky thought. She put the mirror back in her   
bag. Then she realised that the others were ahead of her. She got up and ran   
to catch up to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed. And Thanx loads, again to Alikat for letting me use   
her character Vickari. I couldn't think of anyone that went with Bakura.   
Thanx loads.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
KAI: And if you have any questions then Lady Blade will answer them.   
  
REI: What happened to Kaiba?  
  
KENNY: He's still out cold. *points to where Kaiba is*  
  
MAX: Where's Tyson and Yami Bakura?  
  
REN: They're still playing on the Gamecube. *points to where Tyson and Yami   
Bakura are staring at the T.V. like zombies*  
  
ME: I'm gonna have to give that back to my brother, Jock. He's starting to   
miss it.  
  
REN: Lady Blade. Can I be in your fic, Please.  
  
ME: Welllllll.  
  
REN: Pretty please, with cherries on top. *gives the ultimate puppy-dog look*  
  
ME: Allright. I will, but you have to behave.  
  
REN: YAAAAAAAY!!! *runs around the room acting hyper*  
  
ME: Bye til next time people. I'll try and update as soon as possible. But   
like I said, my wrist is sprained, so I'm having trouble typing for long.   
Sorry for the short chapter. 


	5. The Prowlers Arrive, And A New Friend

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
BLADBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAIBA: Oh Great, she's back.  
  
REN: Shut up Kaiba. *hit's Kaiba with the invincible fying pan*  
  
YAMI BAKURA: Where's the GameCube?  
  
ME: My brother found out that I took it, so he took it back.  
  
REN: Your brother is mean. Can I hit him with the invincible frying pan?   
PLEEEEEASE? *puppy dog lok*  
  
ME: Sorry Ren. I would let you, but my brother is 7ft1, He'd floor us tiny   
ants, in 2 seconds.  
  
KAI: Your brother is THAT tall?  
  
ME: Yeap.  
  
*everyone sweatdrop's*  
  
MAX: Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade, or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Five - The Prowler's Arrive, And A New Friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group got to Domino Park. Which was in the middle of the city. "I think   
we should split into groups." Yugi said. The other's agreed. "It would help   
us find them quicker." Kaiba said. "O.K. We'll split into three groups. Mai,   
Joey, Serenity and Duke, in one group. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Hannah, in   
another group. And Bakura, Vicky, Mokuba and I in the last group." Kaiba   
said. The others nodded and they split into their groups.   
  
Vicky, Bakura, Mokuba and Kaiba were heading in the direction of the   
arcade's. That was when they heard screaming. Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura and Vicky   
ran in the direction of the screaming. There were a group of twelve men. All   
of them were dressed in the same outfit. A black-hooded cloak, black   
trousers, black shirts and huge black boots. They had black leather pouches   
tied to their waists. From these pouches, they drew duel monster cards. Kaiba   
heard one of them summon a Ryu-Kishin. It came to life from the card and   
attacked the first person it saw. A small child. The little girl stood crying   
next to her fallen parents. Kaiba was about to run and help the little girl   
when a Dark Magician came from nowhere and destroyed the Ryu-Kishin.   
  
The others turned, all expecting to see Yugi, but saw a girl, who was the   
same age as them. The girl had long brown hair, tied into a plait. She had   
amber coloured eye's, which shone brightly. She was wearing a black,   
long-sleeved T-shirt. It had red sleeves and a red dragon, printed acrosss   
the front. She wore red-jeans, black ankle-boots and a black belt, which had   
a buckle, shped like a dragon's head. She wore a dragon medallion, around her   
neck. She wore black, fingerless, leather gloves on her hands and she carried   
a red backpack, with a black dragon, printed on the flap. The group of men   
ran. "Dark Magician, return." The girl called out. The Dark Magician   
disappeared.   
  
"Who are you?" Mokuba asked. The girl smiled. "My name's Ren. What's your's?"   
She asked. Mokuba grinned. "My name's Mokuba, this is my big brother Seto."   
Mokuba said pointing to Kaiba. "I'm Vicky." Vicky said. "And I'm Bakura."   
Bakura said. "Well nice to meet you all." Ren said, cheerfully. Then she   
immeidiatly turned serious. "I never thought that htose guy's would make it   
this far." Ren said. She sounded sad. "You know who they are?" Bakura asked.   
"Of course I know who they are. They're the Prowlers. They were the gang of   
creeps that hang around my area, scaring people. Then they got the power to   
summon the monster's from the cards. They destroyed my family and friend's,   
everything. Then they decided to take their power global. I've been trying to   
stop them ever since." Ren finished. "Maybe you should come with us." Bakura   
said. "We could use someone, who know's how to summon the monster's from the   
card's." Mokuba said. "We could definatly use your help." Vicky said. Ren   
nodded. "I'll help you. I don't want to see what happened in my home, happen   
here aswell." Ren said. They all ran off to find the other's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
  
REN: You put me in, You put me in, You put me in, *hug's Lady Blade* Thanx   
Lady Blade.  
  
KAIBA: Why do I not like where this is going?  
  
KAI: Kaiba Shut up. *hit's him hard with Lady Blade's invincible frying pan,   
large dent appears*  
  
REI: You broke Lady Blade's frying pan?  
  
MAX: Kai, that's soooo mean.  
  
TYSON: Yeah Kai, how could you?  
  
KAI: Guy's look. *points to the dent. dent disappears*   
  
KENNY: That's not humanly possible.  
  
KAI: See, I told you so.  
  
TYSON: WOW! A self repairing frying pan.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
REI: And if you have any question's.  
  
KENNY: Just ask Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: She does answer.  
  
ME: And thanx to everyone who reviewed, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but   
none of my brother's will help me type. And my sprained wrist, really hurts.   
*sobs*  
  
MAX: Your brother's are mean.  
  
KAI: I'll go and punch them.  
  
REN: And I'll slap them.  
  
ME: Thank's you guy's. *hugs everyone* 


	6. Introducing Marika, and Learning The Sec...

ME: Hi people  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: What've you got, Aibou?  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: O-O  
  
KAI: She's taking the Yami thing way too seriously.  
  
*others nod*  
  
ME: Don't be mean you guy's. I bought my new muse along.  
  
REI: ANOHER ONE!!!  
  
MAX: It's getting awfully crowded in here.  
  
KENNY: Scientifically, it is not possible to fit this many people in Lady   
Blades bedroom. It's the size of a broom closet.  
  
KAI: And packed with twice as much junk.  
  
TYSON: You've SEEN the inside of Lady Blades room?  
  
KAI: SHUT UP TYSON!!!  
  
ME: WILL YOU ALL BEHAVE!!! I'm the only one allowed to have a dirty mind   
here. Is that understood everyone?  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: Yes Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Good. Now let me introduce you to my new muse. *puts mug on table*  
  
KAI: Your new muse is a mug?  
  
ME: Wait a Minute.  
  
*mug transforms into Chibi Rei*  
  
CHIBI REI: Hi everyone.  
  
REI: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT?  
  
ME: The Epideme Virus gave him to me, for reviewing her fic.  
  
KENNY: I still say that Lady Blades room is too small for all of us.  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: KENNY WE ARE NOT IN LADY BLADES ROOM!!!  
  
KENNY: Then where are we?  
  
ME: I own a laptop too you know. At the moment we are in my front-room.   
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
CHIBI REI: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade, Yu-Gi-Oh or The   
Epideme virus. But she'd like to say thanx, for giving me to her. And also   
she doesn't own the character Marika Tairys. She is owned by the Authoress   
Marika Tairys. THANX LOADS MARIKA TAIRYS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Six - Introducing Marika, and Learning The Secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba, Ren, Mokuba, Vicky and Bakura were running to find the others. Vicky   
looked to see some of the Prowler's going down a street. "Oh no, my cousin   
lives down there." Vicky said. Vicky ran after the Prowlers and the others   
followed her. "Couldn't she have warned us before she did that?" Kaiba said.   
"Guess not." Ren answered. They all ran after Vicky.  
  
They saw her outside a house with another girl. She had medium brown hair,   
and eyes that were violet, like Yugis, but were more blueish violet. She was   
wearing a blue tank top, with a black stripe across the stomach. She was   
wearing denim peddle-pushers and blue pumps. A Reaper of The Cards was   
heading straight for them. "VICKY WATCH OUT!" Bakura yelled. Vicky and the   
other girl looked up to see the Reaper of The Cards. Both screamed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Should I end it here.  
  
CHIBI REI: NOOOOOOOO!!! More more. Please Lady Blade. *puppy dog look*  
  
ME: WHO FED HIM MY COKE STASH?  
  
TYSON: It wasn't me. *hides bottle of coke behind back*  
  
ME: I give up. Allright I'll continue.  
  
CHBI REI: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
ME: O.K. where was I? Oh yeah. Back to the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gotta act fast." Ren thought. She drew a card. "Summoned Skull. Stop Reaper   
of The Cards." Ren yelled. Summoned Skull appeared and destroyed Reaper of   
The Cards. Vicky and the other girl were still in shock. "Are you two   
allright?" Ren asked. "We're fine thanks to you." Vicky said. "Who's your   
friend Vicky?" Bakura asked. The girl looked at the others. "Sorry. My name's   
Marika Tairys. I'm Vicky's cousin." Marika said. "Well I'm Ren." Ren said.   
She looked at the Summoned Skull. "Ooops, I forgot. Summoned Skull, return."   
Ren called. The Summoned Skull returned to its card. "How on earth do you do   
that?" Marika asked. Her eyes widened. "When we find the rest of your   
friends, I'll show you." Ren said. They all went to find Yugi and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey, Mai, Duke and Serenity were trying to keep in the shadows. "What the   
heck are those things?" Joey asked. Not to anyone in particular. "They are   
duel momstors." Joey heard a voice say from behind him. "AHHHH!!!" He yelled.   
Startled by the sudden voice. He turned to see Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura, Vicky,   
Marika and Ren. "O.K. Who are the two girls?" Joey asked. Ren and Marika   
introduced themselves. Joey, Mai, Duke and Serenity introduced themselves   
aswell. Then they heard Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Hannah.   
  
"Yugi, watch out." Tristan yelled. A Mystic Clown was just about to cut Yugi   
down, when Tristan pushed Yugi down and out of the way. Ren pulled out   
another card. "Sword Stalker, Destroy Mystic Clown." Ren yelled. A Sword   
Stalker appeared, and destroyed Mystic Clown. "How the heck did you do that?"   
Tristan asked. "Later Tristan!" Bakura said. "We've gotta get outta here!"   
Joey said. They all agreed.  
  
Ren saw another Mystc Clown, behind Hannah. "Oh My God. Sword Stalker, go."   
Ren yelled. It was too late. Hannah turned round. "AHHHHH!!!" She screamed.   
The Mystic Clown destroyed her. "HANNAH!" Tristan yelled. He was dragged   
away, by Joey, Kaiba and Bakura. The pain and grief, were evident in his   
face. They all ran towardas the warehouse.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they reached the warehouse they stopped. All of them shocked by the   
death of Hannah. Ren was silent. She'd seen this happen so many times, that   
it didn't affect her. She also knew what it was like to lose someone she   
loved. So she didn't say anything to Tristan. Joey attempted to talk to   
Tristan.  
  
"Tristan, bud. You allright?" Joey asked hesitantly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK? I   
just watched that thing kill my girlfriend. How am I supposed to be   
allright?" Tristan yelled. Joey couldn't say anymore. Ren on the other hand,   
decided to say domething.   
  
"I'm sorry for your loss. But....." She was cut off. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT   
HOW I'M FEELING?" Tristan yelled. "I KNOW MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!"   
Ren yelled back. Tristan looked shocked. "Those creatures destroyed everyone   
I knew and loved. Everyone Who ever loved me is gone. I watched as first my   
mother, then my father, were destroyed. I was dragged away by my older   
brother. We both forced ourselves to learn, how to summon the montors from   
the cards. Then The Prowlers all ganged up and destroyed him too. I watched,   
and saw all my friends, all my family, disappear. All of them destroyed by   
monstors. Just like your girlfriend. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY I DON'T KNOW   
HOW IT FEELS!!!" Ren yelled. She walked out of the warehouse. Vicky decided   
to follow.   
  
"Wait Ren. Please wwait up." Vicky called. Ren stood and waited for Vicky to   
catch up. "Are you allright?" Vicky asked Ren. She could see that Ren was   
trying not to cry. "I'm fine." Ren said. "I lost my family too. I know how   
you feel." Vicky said, remembering her Mom, Dad and sister. "It's O.K. to cry   
you know." Vicky said. Ren looked at her as if she'd said something to curse   
her. "I swore that I'd never cry again, after my brother was murdered." Ren   
said. "In fact I promised that I'd rid myself of all emotions. So that I'd   
never hurt like that again. I promised never to let anyone get close enough   
to me for me to hurt that bad again." Ren said. "Why are you telling me   
then?" Vicky asked. "Because, I can trust you. You've lost your family. Just   
like I did. I just wish I could allow myself to make friends." Ren replied.   
"Whatever you think of us Ren, we are your friends. You cam trust us." Vicky   
said. Ren's face relaxed into a smile. "Thanks Vicky. I appreiciate you   
saying that." Ren said. "Shall we go back inside?" Vicky said. "You can go   
back in if you want." Ren said. "I'm not going back in, until you do. Your   
the only one who knows how to bring the monstors on the card's to life. We   
really need your help." Vicky said. "Yeah Ren. We need you."Vicky and Ren   
turned around to see Marika. "We're depending on you." Marika added. Ren   
smiled. "Maybe I've found somewhere I can call home." Ren thought as she went   
inside the warehouse with Vicky and Marika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ren stood in front of Yugi, Bakura, Joey, Kaiba and Mai. "You are the five   
best duelist's in Domino City. So I will tech you guys first." Ren said. "But  
you have to be willing to listen to me." Ren added. They nodded. Even Kaiba   
knew that, for once, he needed help. "First of all, you have to believe in   
your deck. I want you guys to draw your favourite cards." Ren said. They all   
nodded. Mokuba, Vicky, Marika, Serenity, Tea, Tristan and Duke all watched.   
Yugi drew the Dark Magician. Joey drew the Red Eyes, Black Dragon. Mai drew   
her Harpies Ladie card. Kaiba drew the Blue Eyes, White Dragon. Bakura Drew   
the Change of Heart card. Ren looked at the cards. "O.K. The warehouse should   
be big enough to accomadate these monstors." Ren said. "Are you sure Ren?"   
Marika asked. Ren nodded. "Secondly, you have to believe that you can do   
this." Ren said. "Thirdly, you have to channel your energy, your faith,   
everything you have. Into your cards. If you don't. Then your monstor may   
come out only half finished. Or with only half its attack power." Ren said.   
They all nodded. "The last thing I will say, is that you have to practice.   
Until summoning the monstors is like a second nature. In a battle, you don't   
have time to summon the monstors. You have to be prepared. You have to   
practice so that the monstors come out fast. Speed can make all the   
differance." Ren finished. "I'll leave you to practice." Ren said. "Won't we   
need your help?" Yugi said. Ren smiled. "Yugi, you have to do this by   
yourself. And until then, Domino City is unprotected. I will go and do what I   
can. I'll be back in the morning." She said. They looked up to a skylight.   
All of them saw that the sun was setting. "Why are you gonna stay out all   
night?" Marika asked. "Because the Prowlers only truly come out of the   
shadows at night. Today, they came out because it was a dark day. They can   
only come out when darkness is presant." Ren said. She turned to leave. They   
watched her go. "I guess we're going to see if the theory, `Practice Makes   
Perfect,' actually works." Kaiba said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you al enjoyed this chapter. And Thanx loads to Marika Tairys again,   
who let me use her character.  
  
REN: You're turning me into another version of Kai.  
  
KAI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
CHIBI REI: Don't be mean Kai-Kun.  
  
KAI: Do NOT call me that.  
  
*Chibi Rei looks at Lady Blade, with confused puppy dog eyes*  
  
ME: Don't worry Chibi Rei. Kai is only saying that, because my brother's   
tarantula is named Kai-Kun.  
  
CHIBI REI: Oh you mean the spiders that I was playing with. I put them in   
Kai's bag. They like his bag.  
  
KAI: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
REI: NOOOO!!! Your brothers spiders are EVILLLL!!! *hides in cupboard under   
the stairs*  
  
ME: NO REI! DON'T GO IN THERE!!!  
  
REN: Too late. Alas poor Rei. I knew him well.  
  
MAX: You've been reading Lady Blade's Shakespeare novels again. Haven't you?  
  
REN: NO! *hides HAMLET behind back*  
  
ME: Seriously he's doomed.  
  
TYSON: What do you mean by that?  
  
REN: She means that there's an evil cockroach in the cupboard at the moment.  
  
KENNY: What kind of evil cockroach?  
  
ME: My little brother. He was looking for the coke that my Mom hides from me.   
  
REN: Not to mention that I locked Kaiba in there earlier.  
  
TYSON: You're right. He IS doomed.  
  
REN: TYSON, THAT'S MEAN!!! Wait a minute. AIBOU, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR   
MOTHER HIDES THE EXTRA COKE?  
  
ME: Uhhhhh...........Bye people. Until next time.   
*runs away with Ren chasing her*  
  
*others sweatdrop*  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
TYSON: And any questions should be directed in your reviews. Hey Max.  
  
MAX: Yeah Tyson?  
  
TYSON: What's a review?  
  
*Max and Kenny sweatdrop. Chibi Rei is trying to save his older self from the   
evil, of the cupboard under the stairs. Kai is still running around screaming   
about evil spiders and Ren is still chasing Lady Blade* 


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

ME: Hi people. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. I've been   
thinking about what to write.  
  
KAI: Can't sleep, spiders'll get me.  
  
TYSON: NO KAI! You can't sleep because of that loud baby.  
  
KENNY: For The Love Of God! How do you fit so many people in your house?  
  
ME: Do you really want me to explain that to you?  
  
REN: Aibou?  
  
ME: What?  
  
REN: You're meant to be updating, remember?  
  
ME: Oh yeah. Sorry guys.  
  
MAX: Why does that kid cry so much?  
  
ME: It's a baby you idiot. Of course it crys.  
  
REI: Who's baby is it anyways?  
  
REN: It's Aibou's new niece.  
  
TYSON: Uhmmmm...........biscuits.  
  
ME: That's it. *hits Tyson over the head with the invincible frying pan* SHE   
IS NOT A BISCUIT!!! She's my older brothers daughter. She's soooooo cute.  
  
KAI: NOOOOOOOO!!! If she's anything like you, I'm outta here.  
  
ME: Funny, that's what my brother said.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade, Yu-Gi-Oh, or her loud   
niece. But she's in a good mood. So for everyone who reviewed, she's giving a   
muse zapper. Just set it to the muse you want to zap, and where ever they   
are, they'll feel it.  
  
ME: O.K. now on with the fic.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Seven - Practice Makes Perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, Kaiba, Mai, Joey and Bakura, had been practicing for three hours. The   
first time they tried, the monstors had come out half done, and it took   
twenty minutes to get that far. After six hours of trying, they were all   
tired. Mai, Bakura and Joey had cut down the time it took to summon their   
monstors, to ten minutes. They were also able to summon the monstors intact.   
Yugi and Kaiba were able to summon their monstors intact, in five minutes.   
  
"Maybe we should take a break." Joey said. "He's right for once you guys."   
Mokuba said. "You all look really pale. I mean, the energy it must take to do   
this, must be huge." Tea said. "I'm not about to stop now." Kaiba said. "We   
are so close to suceeding. Ren said that we have to practice until we can   
summon the monstors, like a second nature." Yugi said. Agreeing with Kaiba.   
Mai and Bakura nodded in agreement. Joey smiled. "I know you guys are right.   
It's just so hard to keep going. I haven't slept since I got up this   
morning." Joey said. He got up and they all carried on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ren was running through the city. She was using her summoned skull and her   
Dark Magician to slice through a huge amount of D-Human's. She was being   
over-powered rapidly. "They just keep coming." Ren thought. She felt a slash   
to her arm, as a Sword-Stalker tried to kill her. Her Summoned Skull   
destroyed the Sword-Stalker. Ren fell to her knees, on the ground. The pain,   
throbbing through her arm. "I'm done for. I can't fight for much longer." Ren   
thought. She got up, holding the bleeding wound, in her arm. She started   
running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba was trying to summon blue eyes. He began to channel his energy.   
Remembering what Ren had said. He started concentrating. Blue Eye's appered   
almost immeidiatly, and at full power. "Wow Seto. You did it." Mokuba said.   
Kaiba smiled. "You'd better go and help Ren. She could definatly use it."   
Duke said. "Yeah big brother. We can't just leave her to fight alone." Mokuba   
said. Kaiba nodded slowly. "Allright. I'm going. You'd all better keep   
practicing." Kaiba said. He looked at Marika and Vickari. "Do you two duel?"   
He asked. "Yeah, we do." Marika said. "Then you two had better practice, like   
we have. With me gone, there should be enough room in the warehouse for your   
cards. What are they?" Kaiba questioned. "Well, my favourite card is Punished   
Eagle." Vickari said. "And mine's Protector of the Throne." Marika said. He   
nodded. "Yugi, I know that you'll be the next one to complete the summons   
properly. You shuld follow after me." Kaiba said. He left to look for Ren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ren was still having a hard time. The minute she stopped one group of   
monstors. Another group appeared. Each just as strong, or stronger, than the   
last. She was being overwhelmed. The wound in her arm, was bleeding heavily.   
Her vsion was going blurry. She wanted to give up then and there. She turned   
to see A Blacklabd Fire Dragon, headed right for her. Her eyes widened, in   
fear. She wouldn't scream. Suddenly, a large white beam of light, destroyed   
the Blackland Fire Dragon. She turned and saw a Blue Eyes Wite Dragon.   
"Kaiba?" She questioned. "Yeah, I thought you could use the help." Kaiba   
answered. "Thanks Seto." Ren said. Before she fainted. Her legs collapsing   
underneath her. Kaiba ran over to check for any injurys. He saw the heavily,   
bleeding cut, on her arm. He picked her up and walked along. Blue Eyes   
followed. Attacking any creature that dared to attack.   
  
Sddenly, another Prowler, jumped out from behind a tree. "Hand the girl over,   
and I will spare yu." The guy said. He had a creepy voice. Kaiba looked at   
Ren. Then he looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then he looked at the guy.   
"Why on earth would I want to do that? Blue Eye's, get him." Kaiba said. The   
guy turned and ran. Kaiba carried on with Ren, who had not gained   
conciousness. He only hoped that he wasn't too late to save her.  
  
"Why do I care what happens to her anyway?" Kaiba thought to himself.   
"Because you respect her." A little voice said in his head. "WHAT!!! I DON'T   
respect any woman." Kaiba thought. Then he looked down at Ren again. "Maybe I   
DO respect her a little bit." Kaiba thought. "You more then respect her." The   
little voice in his head said. Kaiba shook his head. Trying to clear his   
thoughts. He carried on. He finally got to the warehouse and walked inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Sorry people. This chapter was not only short, but it really sucked. I'm   
really sorry. The next chapter should be better. Me got a flame, for one of   
my BeyBlade fics. *crys*  
  
REN: Poor Aibou. *Ren hugs Lady Blade*  
  
KAIBA: I don't like the direction that this story's going in.  
  
ME: SHUT UP KAIBA!!! *hit's Kaiba over the head with the invincible frying   
pan* I can pair you up with whoever I want. It is MY fic.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
KAI: And don't forget that Lady Blade answers all questions.  
  
ME: Bye til next time People. 


	8. The Kids Return

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAIBA: No offence Lady Blade. Coz I don't wanna be hit over the head by your   
Yami. But you look terrible. What's up?   
  
ME: I'm sick. *sobs* Me got a flu virus.  
  
KAIBA: O.K. Now I feel really sorry for you.  
  
REN: Poor Aibou.  
  
KAI: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, it   
would scare small children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Eight - The Kid's Return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba walked into the warehouse, carrying Ren. She was still unconcious. "Oh   
my god. Is she O.K. big brother?" Mokuba asked. "I don't know yet Mokuba."   
Kaiba said. He looked over to see that Yugi, had got his Dark Magician to   
appear fully. Mai, Joey and Bakura had gotten their monstors to appear fully,   
but were still practicing on the speed. Marika was close to being able to   
summon her Protector of the Throne. Vicy was still having troble with   
Punished Eagle. They all stopped and came over to see what had happened to   
Ren.   
  
"Yugi, you've learned to summon your Dark Magician fully. You better go and   
start protecting the people with it. The rest of you had better keep   
practicing. Tea, Tristan, you two had better go and find medical supplies.   
Duke, you go Serenity with you and find fod supplies. I'll do what I can for   
Ren, then I'll go and Help Yugi." Kaiba said. Automatically taking charge.   
"What about me, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Maybe he could come and help us carry   
supplies." Serenity said. Kaiba thought for a moment. "Do I really want to   
send my little brother out there?" Kaiba thought. "We need the supplies, and   
Ren needs you help you idiot." Kaiba heard that irratating little voice in   
his head. "O.K. but you'd all better stick to the backstreets." Kaiba said.   
"It's the only place where we won't be seen." Tristan said. "Mokuba, you go   
with Tea and Tristan. I have a feeling, that we're going to need more medical   
supplies, then food." Kaiba said. They all nodded.   
  
Tea, Tristan and Mokuba left first. Then Serenity and Duke. Then Yugi. "Good   
luck you guys." Yugi said as he ran out of the door. Then the others got back   
to training. Kaiba carried Ren to a small backroom. He laid her on the desk,   
and started looking for something to stop the bleeding, and clean the cut.   
"There must be a first aid kit somewhere." Kaiba thought. He finally found a   
small green box. "Finally, a first aid kit." Kaiba thought. He opened the   
box, finding some bandages and antisceptic fluid. He got to work cleaning the   
deep wound. It stopped bleeding. He wrapped a bandage around the deep wound   
in her arm. "Ka.....Kai....Kaiba?" Kaiba heard the voice from beside him.   
"Are you allright Ren?" Kaiba asked. "Wow. I really am worried about her."   
Kaiba thought. Ren smiled at him. "I'm O.K. thanks. You saved my life." She   
said smiling at him. He smirked back. "Well I couldn't just leave a lady in   
distress." Kaiba said. Ren laughed. "And who said I was a lady?" Ren said,   
smirking. "Well I didn't think you were a boy." Kaia said. Ren glared. "I was   
joking." Kaiba said. Laughing at the expression on her face. "YOU know HOW to   
make a JOKE?" Ren asked. Kaiba smirked. "Miracles do happen you know." Kaiba   
said. Causing Ren to laugh more.   
  
"What about the city?" Ren asked. "Yugi went, I stayed here to make sure that   
you were allright." Kaiba started blushing. Ren raised her eyebrows. "You   
actually care about my well-being." Ren asked. Her amber eyes shining with   
curiosity. Kaiba started blushing furiously. "I guess you could say that."   
Kaiba said. He leaned forward and kissed her. Ren was abit shocked, but   
deepened the kiss. Niether one realised that they were being watched.   
  
Vicky had passed the open door, during the conversation. She'd wanted to get   
a glass of water. She stopped to listen. Then saw them kiss. She smiled. "My   
wish came true. I think I'd better leave them alone for a while." Vicky   
thought. SHe smiled to herself, as she walked off to get her glass of water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai and Joey, finally managed to call their monstors forth. "Hey we did it."   
Joey yelled. Looking at his Red Eye's Black Dragon with pride. "Yeah. We   
really did." Mai said. Looking at her Harpie's Lady. "We'd better go and help   
Yugi." Joey said. Mai nodded. "Good luck you guys." Bakura called to them, as   
they ran out. Kaiba and Ren came out of the back room. "What's going on?" Ren   
asked. "Mai and Joey, just managed to finish their training. They went to   
help Yugi." Bakura said. Kaiba nodded. "I'd better go and help aswell." Kaiba   
said. He turned to leave. "I'll come too. You'll need all the help that you   
can get." Ren said. "Ren. You're injured. You can't fight with an injury."   
Kaiba said. "Seto, I can look after myself." Ren said. "Maybe so, but you'll   
end up dead, if you can't defend yourself." Kaiba said. Ren smiled and hugged   
him. "Just be careful. We need all the people we have. We can't afford to   
lose anyone." Ren said. She looked at Kaiba. "You should go and rest." Kaiba   
said. He ran off outside. Ren sat and watched the others train. She still   
felt weak. But she wouldn't admit it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey and Mai ran through the backstreets. A group of D-Humans, were chasing   
them. "Mai, keep going, while I distract them. It's better they just catch   
me, then the both of us." Joey said. He turned to face the group of D-Humans.   
They were charging at him. Mai looked and saw Joey. "I'm not leaving you here   
alone Joey Wheeler." Mai yelled at him. She turned and ran back to where he   
stood. They were both prepared to fight. They knew that they were both   
out-numbered. Then they suddenly saw a harpie's pet dragon, destroy all of   
the D-Humans. They turned to see Ben and Tara. "Are you two allright?" Tara   
asked. Mai nodded. "We're fine thanks." Joey said. "Thank you both." Mai   
said. "Where, are the others?" Ben asked.   
  
So Mai and Joey proceeded to tell them everything that had happened. How the   
Prowlers had attacked. How they had met Ren, and how she had taught them to   
harness their inner-strength, to summon the monstors. "That's good." Tara   
said. "That's how it happened in our timeline aswell. It was supposed to   
happen." Ben said. They all ran off to find Yugi and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura and Marika had just finished their training. Vicky was still having   
trouble. Ren looked at Marika and Bakra. Both of them looked guilty. "Both of   
you go. Vicky will get it soon enough. Domino needs you. Get going." Ren   
said. They nodded. Vicky looked at them. "Good luck you two. And be careful.   
I don't want anyone telling me they had to scrape yu off of a sidewalk."   
Vicky said. Trying to make a joke. They both nodded and ran out.  
  
"Vickari Cromo. Tell me what's going on." Ren said. After Bakura and Marika   
had left. "I....uh.....I...." Vicky didn't know what to say. "Do you believe   
in your cards. I mean, fully believe, and have faith?" Ren asked gently.   
Vicky looked at Ren. "Of course I do." Vicky said. But she wasn't sure of the   
answer, and Ren saw that. "Vicky. Do you think it was easy for me to believe   
in the cards after my brother Nick died." Ren said. Vicky shook her head. "I   
don't know what to believe in. My family were all murdered. And I couldn't do   
anything. So I stoped believing in things." Vicky said.   
  
Ren nodded. "I felt that way after my family were gone. I found it just as   
hard as you're finding it, to summon my Dark Magician. But I learned that I   
had to have faith in something. When I learned that, I found it easy. You   
will too. Trust me." Ren said. Vicky nodded. Ren smiled. "O.K. Vicky. Let's   
try again." Ren said. Vicky nodded. She began practicing again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba had found Yugi, being attacked by Sword-Stalkers. He summoned his Blue   
Eyes White Dragon. There were too many. Suddenly another Blue Eyes, and Dark   
Magician, joined Kaiba's and Yugi's. They looked to see Seth and Katie. Both   
of them grinning. "We said we'd be back, didn't we?" Katie questioned them.   
Then they saw Bakura, Marika and Kieran. "Guy's, we have to get back to the   
warehouse." Bakura yelled. "What, why?" Kaiba asked. "Because Ren and Vicky   
are in trouble if we don't." Marika said. "Kieran told us that." Bakura said,   
before Kaiba could ask. They all started running for the warehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will be updating soon. I promise. I   
meant to update this fic, ages ago. But I've been really sick. So I'm really,  
really, really, sorry. Gomen people. I hope you all forgive me.  
  
KAI: Please R&R.  
  
KAIBA: And please kill me.  
  
REN: AIBOU!!! You made me......like.....KAIBA!!!  
  
ME: Don't bother. Or I will personally get my dog to chase you both.  
  
REN/KAIBA: *shuts up*  
  
ME: Until next chap people. Which should be soon. Like in two days, at the   
most. I'm really sorry. 


	9. The Capture

ME: Hi people.  
  
KAIBA: You sound like you're feeling better.  
  
ME: Yeap. I am feeling much better thanx.  
  
REN: So you're updating again.  
  
ME: Yeap.  
  
KAI: Well at least I'm not in this fic.  
  
*other BladeBreakers nod*  
  
ME: Kai, can you do the disclaimer please.  
  
KAI: Sure, why not. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh,   
but she does own Ren. She doesn't own Marika or Vicky. Marika belongs to   
Marika Tairys, and Vicky belongs to Alikat. And she does not own the cards   
that are in this fic.............  
  
ME: Yes I do. *shows Kai Yu-Gi-Oh deck*  
  
KAI: O.K. she only owns the cards in her hands. The game is now owned by   
Konami. I think...............  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE NEXT GENERATION.  
  
Chapter Nine - The Capture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran, Marika, Bakura, Seth, Katie, Yugi and Kaiba, were running through the   
streets. "So what kinda trouble are they in?" Kaiba asked. "They will be   
captured if we don't hurry." Kieran said. They bumped into Mai, Joey, Ben and   
Tara. "Did you tell them?" Ben asked. Seth nodded. "We have to hurry." Tara   
said. They all carried on running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I DID IT!!!" Vicky yelled. Ren stared at the Punished Eagle, that was now   
standing in the warehouse. "Congratulations. You learned to have faith. Now   
you have to put it to good use." Ren said. Vicky nodded. "Thanks Ren. You   
told me to believe. And the cards came through for me." Ren smiled at Vicky.   
  
Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. The doors of the warehouse blew in. One   
hitting Vicky in the side and sending her into the wall. She was out-cold.   
Ren stood up. But was quickly hit in the back of the head, by a black-hooded,   
man. "Take her to the Subway, on 34th. I'll take this one to the warehouse on   
turtle road." The Prowler said. The Prowler, slung Ren over his shoulder. He   
watched as the other one slung Vicky onto his shoulder. Then they all walked   
out of the warehouse. All except for one. He sat on the floor and waited.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba, Yugi and Bakura were the first to make it to the warehouse. They saw   
that the doors had been blasted off. "We're too late." Katie said. "What do   
you mean, too late?" Kaiba yelled. Katie didn't dare answer. She could see   
the anger in his eyes. The anger that she remembered, from when she was   
younger. When her mother had fought the Prowlers. She remembered all too well   
how angry he could get, when her mother was, or had been, in danger.   
  
Seth decided to be the brave one. "What Katie means is that they've been   
captured. We'll have to get HIM, to tell us." Seth said, pointing at the   
Prowler who sat in the warehouse waiting for them. He smiled at the look on   
Kaiba's face. Which was a cross between a glare and a frown. He leaned   
towards Ben. "Hey Ben. You remember THAT look right?" Seth whispered. Trying   
his best not to laugh. And raising his eyebrows for emphasis. "Yeap, Seth. I   
remember THAT look. THAT look, means that, THAT Prowler won't be living for   
very long, if he doesn't talk." Ben whispered back. Trying to contain his   
laughter. The other kids had noticed the LOOK. They were trying not to smirk.   
  
Marika noticed Kieran, trying not to smirk. "What's so funny?" She asked him.   
"We all know THAT look." Kieran said. Smirking, and trying not to laugh.   
"THAT look means that THAT Prowler is a dead man, if he doesn't start talking   
fast." Maya said, trying not to giggle. "O-O!" Marika thought as she saw   
Kaiba step forward. In two steps he cleared the space between him and the #  
Prowler. He lifted the Prowler by his collar, into the air. "You had better   
tell me what you did with Ren. Or you won't live to see tomorrow." Kaiba   
said. "And Vicky." Bakura said. "What did you do with them?" Marika asked.   
The Prowler smirked.  
  
"I was told to tell the ones called Ryou Bakura, and Seto Kaiba. That vicky   
Cromo is at the Warehouse on Turtle Road. The girl known as Ren, has been   
taken to the Subway on 34th. She's there for `special' purposes." The Prowler   
said laughing. "What are you talking about? Special purposes?" Mai asked.   
"You'll find out, soon enough. You Bakura, must save Vicky. And Kaiba must go   
to get Ren. You must go alone. If either of you brings anyone else. Then you   
will all die." The Prowler said. Laughing evilly. Kaiba glared at the   
Prowler. He dropped him on his but and Bakura and Kaiba set out. "Wait."   
Katie called after them. "He's lying." Katie said. The Prowler glared at   
Katie. "Oh really little girl? And how would you know?" The Prowler said.   
Deciding to give Katie a challenge. Katie glared at the Prowler. "You DO know   
who I am, don't you?" Katie said to the Prowler. He smirked at her. "I know   
who you are. Katerina Kaiba. Your house was the last one I raided, back in   
the future. I loved seeing your pathetic mother slump to the ground, when my   
sword stalker, rammed it's sword into her back. And then your father." The   
Prowler said, laughing.   
  
Katie glared. Her eyes started glowing. "Oh shit." Seth said. Noticing the   
change. The Prowler had noticed too. "Then your Uncle Mokuba and your older   
brother. It was rich. Trying to watch them fight. Even they knew they were   
going to die." The Prowler said. Smirking as Katie's eyes glowed even more.   
"Katie calm down. He's trying to wind you up. Calm down Katie, please calm   
down." Seth begged his friend. But it was already too late. The glowing was   
increasing rapidly. The Prowler saw this and continued. "My only regret, is   
that I didn't run them all through myself." The Prowler said. That was the   
last straw. Katie raised her right hand and shot out a white beam of energy.   
The Prowler yelled as it hit him square in the stomach. Sending him into the   
wall. Pinning him, six feet from the ground. Katie looked up at him. "Tell me   
the truth. What did you do with Ren and Vicky?" Katie said. The Prowler   
hovered above the ground in fear. "I swear, I'm telling you the truth." The   
Prowler yelled. He was terrified. "I didn't realise that this would happen. I   
didn't know that her power had come this far along." The Prowler thought in   
extreme terror. Katie smiled. An evil, cold and frightening smile. "It   
doesn't matter." Katie said. Her eyes still glowing brightly. "Time to send   
you to hell. Where you belong." Katie said. Her voice was deadly calm. The   
Prowlers eyes, widened. "No Katie don't." Seth tried shaking his friends   
shoulder. Bu it was like a fly to an alligator. She didn't hear him. "I don't   
care." Katie said flatly. "It's time to show you what it's like to have your   
heart ripped out. That's how I felt, when YOU destroyed my family." Katie   
said. The Prowler was absolutly terrified. "Please show mercy." The Prowler   
yelled. "I'll show you mercy." Katie said. The Prowler relaxed for a moment.   
"As much mercy as YOU showed MY family. HEART STOP!!!" Katie yelled. The   
Prowlers face went very pale. Katie dropped him. The others looked shocked.   
The glowing hadn't stopped. Kaiba checked the Prowlers pulse. "He's dead."   
Kaiba said. Looking at Katie. Tara looked at Katie. "You're not Katie anymore   
are you?" Tara said. "No Tara." Katie replied. (A/N: well Katies bodie. U get   
the idea people)   
  
"You're Charna Aniela. The one Katies Mom told us about. Aren't you?" Seth   
asked. "Yes I am, Seth." Katies voice replied. "Who is Charna Aniela?" Yugi   
asked. He felt a stirring in the millenium puzzle. Yami came out. "Charna   
Aniela, is the Dark Angel. Well that's what her name means. She protected her   
host at all times. Much like I protect you Aibou." Yami said. Seth glared at   
Charna. "Except Dark Angel doesn't listen to her protctee's feelings. She   
just takes over and destroys anyone." Seth said glaring. "Watch your mouth   
boy. I did follow her feelings. She wanted justice for her fallen family. I   
gave her that. shall let her take over again in a moment. She may colapse   
though." Dark Angel said. "Why?" Tara asked. "Through mental exaustion." Seth   
said. Dark Angel nodded. "She is dangerously close to it. She hasn't slept in   
nearly three weeks. Make sure she does." Dark Angel said. Then Katies eyes   
stopped glowing and Katie slumped to the grond. Kaiba caught her before she   
hit the floor. "We better do as that Prowler said." Bakura said. Yami nodded.   
Seth looked at them. Then at Katie. The kids all sat around Katie. Kaiba had   
put her down in the back room. Then Kaiba and Bakura walked out of the   
warehouse. to go and save Vicky and Ren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope everyone enjoyed this chappie. I shall update soon.   
  
KAI: Please R&R.  
  
REN: And no flames.  
  
KAIBA: Why the hell am I going to save Ren.  
  
KAI: Coz you LOVE her. *sticks out tongue*  
  
KAIBA: YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!  
  
*Kaiba starts chasing Kai with a hockey stick*  
  
REN: O_O!   
  
ME: O_O!   
  
REN: Will you two stop fighting.  
  
KAIBA/KAI: NO!  
  
ME: I really need a break.  
  
REN: YOU need a break. At least you didn't sleep in the gamecube last night.   
I had to share with YAMI BAKURA!!! He snores.  
  
YB: I DO NOT!  
  
REN: DO TOO  
  
YB: DO NOT!  
  
REN: DO TOO!  
  
ME: Wonderful, two fighting yami's and Kai and Kaiba. What more could go   
wrong.  
  
YUGI: Hiya Lady Blade.*hugs Lady Balde*  
  
ME: Awwwww! He so Kawaii.  
  
YAMI: What are they fighting about?  
  
ME: *dreamy Yami look* Uh............I don't know.  
  
JOEY: Probably coz Yami Bakura snores. Have you EVER had to share a room with   
him?   
  
ME: Nope. He share's the gamecube with Ren.  
  
JOEY: Who's Ren?  
  
KAI: She's Lady Blades Yami.  
  
YUGI: Then how comes She doesn't sleep in your millenium item?  
  
ME: I don't know. I do have two  
  
REN: YOU HAVE 2 ITEMS AND I HAVE TO SHARE THE GAMECUBE WITH THE TOMB ROBBER?  
  
ME: Uh..............*sweatdrops*...................Hehe. Sorry Ren.  
  
REN: HEY!!! Which one is mine?   
  
YB: And how comes you have 2.  
  
ME: Well. I have my millenium armcuff, and I have the millenium dagger, that   
Ryou Fire Angel and Shadi gave me.   
  
YAMI: WHY the millenium dagger?  
  
ME: Coz Shadi ate the millenium sandwhich.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops* 


	10. Finding Vicky

ME: Hi people.  
  
CDD: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
YAMI: Hello Lady Blade.  
  
KAIBA: Do ou REALLY have to continue with this fic?  
  
ME: Of curse I do. What do YOU think? *sighs* I'm not even commenting.   
  
REN: Aibou. The fic?  
  
ME: Oh yeah. Sorry. Kai do the disclaimer.   
  
KAI: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. Or Yu-Gi-Oh. But she   
does own CDD and Ren.  
  
AMEN: And me.  
  
KAI And Amen to. O.K. Can we get on with this.  
  
CHIBI-REI: And me.   
  
KAI: Where the heck did you come from?  
  
CHIBI-REI: I was a cup a minute ago. Remember.   
  
KAI: Whatever, she owns Chibi Rei the transformer cup too. O.K. IS THAT   
EVERYONE?  
  
ME: Yeap. Thanx Kai.  
  
KAI: Whatever. *walks of cursing yami's and transformer cups*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Ten - Finding Vicky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vicky was sitting in the corner of a dark room. One of the Men walked into   
the room. "It's time girl. If your precious Bakura doesn't turn up, then you   
will die." The man said. His voice was deep. "ho are you?" Vicky asked. She   
coldn't see under the cloak. "I think you know Vickari. If you only chose to   
see." He said. "Malik?" Vicky said in fear. "I see you haven't forgotten me.   
Vickari Cromo." Malik said. "How could I forget him." Vicky thought. Removing   
his hood. He was taller. Broader. But He was definatly Malik. Vicky got up   
and tried to run. Malik grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.   
"Where are you Ryou." Vicky thought as Malik dragged her out of the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou ran along the streets of Domino. rying desperatly to get to the   
warehouse where the Prowlers were keeping Vicky. Turtle road was just ahead.   
Ryou kept on running. "I have to find Vicky." He thought. He ran towards the   
warehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba ran towards the subways. "I have to find Ren. These Damn subways are   
like a maze. 34th, 34th. There." He thought spotting it. "I'll do whatever it   
takes Ren. I'll save you." Kaiba thought. As he ran down the subway. Little   
knoing that he was being followed. By someone. In the shadows, Katie's ice   
blue eyes shone through the darkness. ""Whether you like it or not. I'm going   
to help you this time father." Katie thought. "She steathily followed from   
the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou ran into the warehouse. He couldn't see anyone. So he ran up the nearest   
flight of stairs. Taking him straight to the roof. He ran out onto the roof.   
He saw one of the Prowlers holding onto a struggling Vicky. "RYOU!!! IT'S   
MALIK!!! RUN! HE WON'T KEEP HIS WORD!!!" Vicky yelled. Ryou looked at the   
Prowler. Just like Vicky. He knew it was Malik. "If you want your girlfriend,   
go and get her." Malik yelled. Flinging Vicky away from him, and over the   
edge of the roof.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vicky screamed as her feet slipped over the edge of the   
roof. "VICKY!" Ryou yelled. He ran to grab hold of her. Ryou just grabbed one   
of vickys ankles. "RYOU! YOU BETTER NOT LET GO OF ME!" Vicky yelled. She was   
hanging upside down by one of her ankles. Ryou gently pulled Vicky up. She   
held onto him for dear life. "Now this is why I'm so glad I have you for a   
boyfriend." Vicky said. Trying to joke. Ryou hugged her back.  
  
"Where the hell is Malik?" Ryou looked to see that Malik was gone. "He   
escaped, again." Vicky said. "He always manages to." Ryou said. "But that   
means that he'll be going to where they put Ren." Ryou said. Ryou and Vicky   
got up from the roof and ran down the stairs to go and help Kaiba and Ren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know. Short. But what can I say?  
  
KAIBA: You COULD stop writing.  
  
ME: Don't be mean Seto-Kun. *hugs Kaiba*  
  
KAIBA: Hey, did you say you was gonna write more.   
  
ME: Yeappers. I is gonna write LOT'S more Yu-Gi-Oh. I've made time to put all   
the fics that I didn't have time for before. And I'm gonna carry on updating.   
*smiles*  
  
REN: If you wanna know when Aibou is updating her fics. Then please go to her   
profile, and there's a little rotar. It will show you what she's updating on   
what day of the week.  
  
AMEN: And don't worry about what you don't recognise. That just means that   
she's putting that particular fic on that particular day. *smiles*  
  
ME: It's easier to understand if you take a look. Honest. Be peoples.  
  
YAMI: Please R&R.  
  
KAI: But no flames.  
  
CDD: All flamers will be hunted down and bombarded with paintballs.   
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!  
  
*all except CDD sweatdrop* 


	11. Rescuing Ren

ME: Hi People.  
  
CDD: Hi Lady Blade  
  
REN: O_O! Aibou you really should stop your brothers. *points to where Lady   
Blades brothers are now officially tying Yami, Seto, Kai and Amen, to steaks   
in the ground*  
  
CHIBI-REI: O_O! Do something Lady Blade. They're starting to load CDD's   
paintball guns. *shudders*  
  
ME: No way. They all inslted me. ANd I'm very upset with them. *pouts*  
  
REN: There's upset, and there's inhuman. How can you let them do that to your   
muses.  
  
ME: O.K. if you all want me to stop allowing my brothers to torture the muses   
then please R&R this chapter. And say so.  
  
TALA: I think Yami Bakura is having trouble with the chibi bit-beasts again.  
  
REN: OH MY RA!!! He's feeding them LOLLIPOPS!!!  
  
ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YAMI BAKURA!!! YOU NIMROD!!! *holds up frying pan   
menacingly*  
  
YB: O_O! *runs while Lady Blade chases him*  
  
TALA: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade,Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else. If   
you wanna sue her, it'd bbe worthless since the only things of vaue that she   
owns are a collection of C.D.'s, that no one, except the critically insane,   
would listen to. And her sick sense of humour. You HAVE been warned. And   
also, the idea for Ren's rescue, was an idea, from Alikat. So Lady Blade   
would like to say thanx. ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Eleven - Rescuing Ren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kaiba ran through the subway, he heard someone yelling. It sounded lke.   
"Ren. That's Ren's voice. Please let her be allright." He thought. Running   
toward the yelling. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" He could hear the yelling more   
clearly now. But he also heard a sharp *CRACK* He knew that sond. Someone   
striking someone else. "Whoever just did that to Ren is dead." He thought, as   
he carried on runing. The shouting was coming closer and clearer. "Why don't   
you just give up girl. Street rats like you, should be working with us. Not   
with rich boys, like Kaiba. I'm sure your brother would never approve." He   
heard the Prowler say. "My brother was murdered by you scum. Why should I   
listen to you?" Kaiba had finally got to the door of Ren's dungeon. He could   
see the Prowler. He saw Ren chained to the wall. She had a large gash on her   
forehead. It was leaking blood. Her brown hair, hanging over her shoulders.   
The bandanna was gone. The he saw it. The black Bandanna, was covered in   
blood lying on the ground. Ren looked like she was about to pass out. Her   
eyes were going out of focus. She could barely keep her head up. "That   
Prowler will pay." Kaiba thought.   
  
"You should trust me girl, because you're worthless. Do you think for one   
second that any of them care for you. Or your feelings?" The Prowler said   
sneering. "They've got what they wanted from you. Do you really think that   
Kaiba will come and risk his life for a street rat, that is no longer   
useful?" The Prowler sneered at her. Kaiba wanted to hear her answer. "I know   
he'll come for me." Ren said. "Oh really? And how do you know that girl?   
Surely you're not physchic." The Prowler laughed. Kaiba felt the anger   
welling up in him. "When that other Prowler said they were going to try and   
break her. He wasn't kidding." Kaiba thought. "But she's still strong. She   
hasn't given up." Kaiba thought. He decided to show himself. He walked into   
the room.  
  
Ren's eyes widened. "Seto." She said, smiling. "Let her go." Kaiba said. The   
Prowler smirked. "I was prepared for you. Seto Kaiba." He said. He saw the   
smirk, too late. "Harpie Lady. Chain him next to the little rat." The Prowler   
said. Kaiba was unprepared. The Harpie Lady, slammed him into the wall. The   
breath, got knocked out of his body, as the Harpie Lady chained him to the   
wall, next to Ren. He heard her calling him, as he fell into unconciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he woke up. Kaiba still found himself chained to the wall. But Ren was   
gone. "Damn it all to hell." Kaiba thought. He got a lockpick out of his   
sleeve. And worked on the chains on his wrists. He heard the click. Which   
meant that He'd gotten free. He ran out of the room, and down the corridor.   
Hoping to find Ren.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie still followed. She didn't want to interfere unless she had to. Because   
she knew that she might change what was supposed to happen. She carried on,   
following through the shadows of the subway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou and Vicky were still looking for the subway on 34th. "I hope we get   
there in time." Vicky thought as she and Ryou finally found the entrance to   
34th subway. Both running down the stairs at the entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was sitting outside the warehouse. He looked up at the sky. "I really   
hope they made it to help Vicky and Ren." Yugi thought. He heard footsteps   
next to him. He turned to see Marika. "Hi Marika." Yugi said. Trying to sound   
cheerful. But failing miserably. "I really hope Ryou got to Vicky. And I hope   
Kaiba got to Ren." Marika said. Voicing Yugi's thoughts. He smiled at her.   
"Don't worry. Ryou would rather die then let Vicky get hurt. And I think   
Kaiba likes Ren just as much. If not more." Yugi said. The two sat outside   
the warehouse. Waiting for their friends to come back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba found himself at the entrance to subway 36. "I hope she's here." Kaiba   
thought. Still cursing himself for letting the Prowler get away with Ren. He   
pulled out his blue eyes white dragon. "I wish that somehow, you could help   
me find her." He thought. Looking at the card. Suddenly, he felt some sort   
power surge. The Blue eyes was glowing. He felt it tugging at his arm. He   
decided to let the card lead the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou and Vicky were still wandering through the subways. Keeping to the   
shadows. "We better keep going." Ryou whispered. Vicky nodded. They carried   
on, through the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba had finally stopped, in front of a door. He opened it, and saw an   
extension of the subway. There in the midle, stood the Prowler. He had her   
arms pinned behind her back. He held a knife to her throat. "One step closer,   
Kaiba, and I'll slit her throat from ear to ear. I promise you. Killing   
people is what I do for a livng. She's no exception to me." The Prowler said.   
Smirking evilly. "What the hell am I gonna do now?" Kaiba thought. "Whatever   
I do, he'll kill her." Kaiba was still unsure when he heard a voice. "Blue   
eyes, destroy the Prowler." He saw the Prowler disappear. Leaving Ren   
standing, unharmed. She looked at Kaiba. He ran over to her. "Are you   
allright Ren?" He asked. She gave him a half smile. "I'm fine Seto, just   
fine, I........" Her words trailed off, as she fell into a dead faint. Kaiba   
catching her, before she slid to the ground.   
  
Kaiba picked up Ren. Cradling her in his arms, he turned to see Katie. "That   
was dangerous. You could've hurt her." He scolded. Katie smiled. "I've been   
doing this since I was five years old. I had to learn to survive." Katie   
said. Kaiba then heard runing footsteps coming through the tunnel. He saw   
Ryou and Vicky come through the door. He smirked. "Let's get back to the   
warehouse. The others will be worried about us. I'm sure." Kaiba said. They   
all nodded. Except for Ren. Who was still unconcious.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. ^____^  
  
REN: Please R&R.  
  
CDD: And NO flames.  
  
CHIBI-REI: C U L8R people  
  
ME: Bye til next time. 


	12. Solutions

ME: Hi everyone!  
  
CCD: Hi Lady Blade!  
  
ME: *hears the yells of Yami, Seto, Kai and Amen as they're pelted with   
paintballs*   
  
REN: Aibou, you should really... *yelling stops* Uh-oh...  
  
KAIBA: *comes in with a scowl on his face and multiple colours dotting his   
skin and clothes*  
  
REN: *points @ Kaiba and bursts out laughing*  
  
ME: Ren! That's mean!!  
  
REN: *stops and looks @ Lady Blade in shock* Wha...?  
  
ME: Only I'M allowed to laugh at Kaiba!  
  
REN: *sighs* But, but, but, but...I'm your hitori no boku! (other self)  
  
ME: Oh, fine...  
  
REN: *continues laughing hystarically @ Kaiba*  
  
CCD: Lady Blade does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade. Want to sue her? You'd   
have to get past Kaiba's lawyers...  
  
REN: *is still laughing hystarically @ Seto*  
  
ME: Oh, and Marika Tairys helped me write this...THANKS MARIKA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Chapter Twelve - Solutions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ren woke to find herself moving. She shifted slightly in Kaiba's arms, trying   
to get a glimpse of where they were. Kaiba noticed the movement and stopped.   
He set her down and propped her up against one of the walls of the alley   
where they had been running. Vicky kneeled down beside Ren and took a clean   
cloth out of one of her pockets. "I always have to keep something like this   
with me..." she chuckled. Ryou nodded, "Well, you know how often any one of   
us gets hurt."  
  
Ren shook her head. "You shouldn't have risked yourself for me, Seto...."   
"Ren, if I hadn't, I would have been going against my instincts." Seto   
replied, "And you know how often he does that!" Vicky snickered,  
  
Ren laughed, really laughed, a sound none of the present company had ever   
heard before.  
  
Kaiba stared at her as he knelt down on her other side, "You're quite pretty   
when you laugh, you know that?" He whispered in her ear. "Oh, be quiet." Ren   
whispered back, watching Vicky as her eyes sparkled. "What's with you?" Ren   
asked, suspicious. "Oh, nothing." Vicky said, her eyes still dancing as she   
gazed at the whispering couple.  
  
Suddenly, a Prowler appeared out of nowhere. Ryou spun around as he heard it   
materialize. "Vicky? I think you ought to help your boyfriend!" Ren cried,   
causing Vicky to turn and pull out her deck. Ryou stepped back, pulling his   
soul card out, Vicky pulling out hers. Vicky summoned The Soul of Purity and   
Light, while Ryou summoned the Change of Heart.  
  
Suddenly, for no apparent reason at all, the Change of Heart disappeared.   
"What?!" Ryou cried, confused. "Why did that happen?" Vicky all of a sudden   
noticed that the Prowler was making no attempt to fight them. "He's under the   
spell, of the Change of Heart." Vicky said. Almost in shock. "Well, let's get   
outta here, while it's still working." Kaiba said. Picking up Ren. Her face   
was bright red from blushing. They carried on out of the tunnels.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all decided to go home and get some sleep, it was the daytime, the   
Prowlers couldn't come out then. Marika and Vicky were going to stay at   
Ryou's house. Since their own home was trashed. But that left Ren. Ren was   
used to slumming. She did it alot. She shouldered her bag, when she felt a   
hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Kaiba. She smiled. "What's wrong   
Seto?" Ren asked. He smirked. "Don't tell me that what you told the others is   
true. I know they're gullible, but I'm not." Kaiba said. She blushed   
slightly, remembering, that she'd told the others that she had somewhere to   
stay. He smiled. "I'm allright. I'm used to slumming. I've been doing that   
since my parents died." Ren said. She sounded like she really didn't care.   
  
"Well, I'm not going to let you slum it. You can come back to my home." Kaiba   
said. His blue eyes, flashed with concern. Ren sighed. She knew that Kaiba   
wouldn't give up, until she did go with him. But she also knew that he cared   
about her. Which was something that she hadn't had for along time. She   
smiled. "Allright. I'll come." Ren said. Giving up. "Good." Kaiba said,   
smiling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at Kaiba's home, to find it practically deserted. There was no   
one there. Even Mokuba wasn't there. He'd gone to stay at Yugi's home. Kaiba   
turned to Ren, and pulled her into an embrace. She leaned her head on his   
shoulder. They just stood there for a moment. But it felt like eternity. Ren   
lifted her head, from Kaiba's shoulder. Only for her lips to meet his.   
  
The kiss, was soft, at first, but grew deep and passionate. Both found them   
selves in the bedroom. And as they kissed again, Kaiba shut the door.   
(A/N: Hahahahahahaha!!! U all thought I was gonna do a lemon didn't you? Well   
sorry people. *evil grin*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THREE MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terrible wretching sounds were coming from the bathroom. Ren had her head,   
over the toilet basin. She finally finished, and got up. She looked pale. But   
the colour soon returned to her cheeks. She had a shower, and brushed her   
teeth. She didn't want for anyone to fuss over her. "I've been sick every   
morning for the past two months. And then I'm fine in the afternoon." Ren   
thought to herself, as she got dressed. Brushing her long brown hair, and   
putting on her usual black bandanna, she decided that she'd do the only thing   
she knew to do. She pulled out her Dark Magician, and summoned it.  
  
"What can I do for you Mistress?" The Dark Magician asked. Ren sighed. "I   
want you to tell me if I'm sick or not. You can tell, when something isn't   
right so I wanna know." Ren said, simply. She didn't trust a doctor. She   
never had. But she trusted her Dark Magician. The Dark Magician held out his   
staff, and used it's magic to scan Ren's body. His eyebrows rose. "What's   
wrong, Dark Magician?" Ren asked. The Dark Magician looked at her. "It   
depends on what you see as wrong." The Dark Magician replied. Ren narrowed   
her eyes at him. "Just tell me what's wrong." Ren said.   
  
The Dark Magician sighed. "You're pregnant young Mistress." The Dark Magician   
said. All the colour drained from Ren's face. She was in total shock.   
"Pr-pr-pre-prgnant?" Ren finally managed to get it out. She nearly fainted.   
But caught herself. She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this."   
She thought. She looked at the Dark Magician. "Are you sure?" Ren asked. The   
Dark Magician nodded. Ren sat down on the toilet lid. Which she'd pulled   
down. She started to sob. The Dark Magician looked confused. "I thought   
humans were happy, when they heard that they were going to have offspring?"   
The Dark Magician said.   
  
Ren looked up at The Dark Magician. "Seto, will hate me for it. He'll think I   
did this on purpose." Ren thought. She couldn't bring herself to say the   
words out loud. She grabbed her bag, knowing that Seto was at the warehouse,   
early. She threw her things into it. Then she grabbed a pen, and a piece of   
paper. She simply wrote the words, `I'm sorry' on it. She then left the note   
on her bed. She climbed out of the window and down the drainpipe. when she   
got to the bottom safetly, she ran. As fast as she could. The tears streaming   
down her cheeks. She knew that if she walked, or took too long, or looked   
back, then she'd never leave. She couldn't afford to let Seto know. She   
wouldn't let him hate her. She couldn't. She felt as if her heart had broken   
into a million pieces as she ran out of the mansion, and down the road.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others were all at the warehouse. All of them were wondering where Ren   
was. She was never late. Kaiba was worried. Almosrt to the point of shouting   
at someone. But he didn't show it. He never showed his feelings.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Kaiba's place, and see if she's allright." Marika   
said. Vicky nodded. Kaiba thought it was a good idea at this point. They all   
walked to his house. The first place they looked, was in the room that Ren   
had been using. They found the note. Reading the words, Vicky and Marika,   
both looked shocked. "She's gone? But Why?" They were both trying to figure   
it out.   
  
"We better start looking for her." Ryou said. Yugi, and the others nodded.   
The split into teams. Vicky and Marika, were going to checkout the town   
square. Yugi and Ryou were going to check the lower streets. Joey and Mai   
were checking the park. Duke and Serenity were looking around the rest of the   
Kaiba Mansion. To check, that maybe Ren was still there. But everyone doubted   
it. Kaiba and Tristan, were checking out the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marika and Vicky got to the town square. They saw a familliar figure stading   
near the bus stop. "It's Ren." Vicky said. But Marika was looking closely at   
Ren, to see what could've made her want to run away so badly. She noticed   
that Ren, was looking like she gained a few pounds. They ran up to the bus   
stop. Ren looked at them in shock. "What are you two doing here?" Ren asked.   
"We came to find you, Ren. Everyone's really worried about you." Vicky said.   
Marika nodded.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a dragon, coming towards them. It was a Komouri dragon.   
"Both of you run." Ren yelled at them. She drew her Dark Magician, and   
summoned him. But before she could use him, she was hit by a piece of rock.   
One of the Prowlers, had hit her in the back, of her head. Vicky turned   
around, seeing what the Prowler had done, she summoned the purity of light   
card. The Prowler ran. Leaving the unconcious Ren.   
  
Vicky and Marika looked at the Dark Magician. "Tell us what happened to Ren."   
Marika said. Picking up the card, that Ren was holding. The Dark Magician   
smiled. "My Mistress is pregnant. But she fears that everyone will be angry   
with her." The Dark Magician said.  
  
Marika and Vicky were both shocked. "She's pregnant?" Vicky asked. Her jaw   
dropped. The Dark Magician nodded. Marika and Vicky looked at each other.   
Both of them were shocked. "How in the name of Ra did this happen?" Vicky   
asked. Marika sighed and shook her head. She leant forward and whispered   
somehing into Vicky's ear. Vicky blused twelve shades of red. "We have to get   
Ren back to the warehouse." Marika said. Knowing it wasn't gonna be easy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marika and Vicky had managed to get her to the warehouse, as Kaiba was coming   
back. He ran over to them. Almost at the speed of light. He picked up Ren,   
cradling her in his arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you again   
Ren." Kaiba thought as he carried her inside. And layed her down on her bed.   
She stirred, and sat up. Seeing Kaiba, Vicky and Marika there, she layed back   
down again. Her head spinning with pain.  
  
"Ren, I was worried about you." Kaiba said. Ren felt the tears, welling up in   
her eyes. Vicky and Marika decided to leave the room. Kaiba looked at Ren.   
"Why did you go, Ren?" Kaiba asked. Ren tried to sit up, but was once again,   
to dizzy to move. "I'm so sorry Seto. I thought you'd hate me." Ren said. Her   
tears welling up again. She was still trying not to cry. Kaiba looked at Ren.   
"Why on earth wold I hate you?" Kaiba said. She threw her arms around his   
neck, and let her tears flow. "Oh Seto, I'm Pr.....pr....pregnant." Ren said.   
Kaiba almost felt his heart start to beat faster.   
  
"Pregnant?" Kaiba asked. Ren nodded. He grabbed hold of Ren, and hug her   
tightly to him. "Well I hope its a girl like you." Kaiba said. Smiling. Ren   
looked surprised. They both started smiling. Little knowing that in the   
shadows, Katie was watching them. "It took them long enough." Katie thought.   
As she snuck away. Smiling to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
REN: I'M GONNA KILL YOU AIBOU!!! *starts chasing Lady Blade*  
  
ME: *Whist running* O.K. people. Please R&R. I'll update as soon as possible. Bye til Next   
time. I have to go help my grandma. AGAIN. Coz my brothers are too lazy C U   
L8R people. *STILL running from Ren, who is weilding the invincible frying   
pan* 


	13. More About Kieran

ME: Hi people.  
  
CHIBI-REI: How was your holiday, Lady Blade?  
  
ME: It was GREAT!!! I was in the sun, and I got bit by a snake, and....  
  
YAMI: WAIT A MINUTE! YOU got BITTEN by a SNAKE?  
  
ME: Uh.....yeah. Why?  
  
*The Muses sweatdrop*  
  
TALA: O...K... Shouldn't you be dead.  
  
ME: Uh......I don't know. *confused face*  
  
YAMI: I'm not going to comment.  
  
*other muses nod their heads in agreemant*  
  
KAI: Hey, where's Ren and Kaiba?  
  
ME: They're both angry with me.  
  
CDD: Why?  
  
ME: Well..........You read the last chapter. I kinda made Ren pregnant. And now Ren and Kaiba are really upset with me.  
  
CHIBI-REI: That's cruel. I mean it's just a fic.  
  
KAI: Even I agree with that. If you wanna ask Ren and Kaiba to talk to Lady Blade again, then please review.  
  
ME: O.K. this chapter, you're gonna find out a bit more about Kieran, and what his life was like in the future. O.K. people? Well even if it's not it's allready done so there. *sticks tongue out* Oh well. CDD please do the disclamer.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Thirteen - More About Kieran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been six months. Ren had just given birth to a baby boy, that they decided to call Nick. Vicky and Kieran were sat, looking after Ren. Who was fast asleep. Nick was in a small cot that Marika had found. Domino was practically rubble now. But most of the people survived. Taking refuge in abandoned buildings and subways. The only ones that fought the Prowlers, were Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou, Marika and the others.  
  
Vicky kept looking at Kieran. "I know he's Ryou's son. But am I his mother?" Vicky had been asking herself this question over and over, since she'd met Kieran. He was so much like Ryou, that nobody seemed to be able to tell who his mother could be. It was odd. And it was driving Vicky crazy. "Why don't you just ask him?" A little voice spoke in her head. "I can't ask him that." She thought again to herself.  
  
Keiran was sitting, looking at Vicky. "I wonder if she's my mother. I never got to know her before the Prowlers got to her." Kieran thought. Vicky got up and went to get some water. She saw a pad and a pen. Her thoughts were getting on her nerves. So she started writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran was sat thinking about something. He opened up a book. On the inside was a page of paper. Something was written on it, but the page was old. "My father told me that my mother wrote this for him, when they were young, and I hadn't been born yet." Kieran thought as he scanned the page.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vicky stared at the piece of paper in awe. Even She wasn't sure why she'd written the poem. It had flown out through her fingers, and the pen, onto the page. She looked carefully at the words. She smiled. Deciding to give the piece of paper to Ryou. She folded it and put it in his jacket, which he'd left at warehouse. She then wandered back to Kieran and saw that he was looking at a piece of paper. She tried to read what was written on it, but Kieran quickly put it back in the small book that he'd had it in before. He smiled at her.  
  
"What was on that piece of paper, Kieran?" She asked. He smiled sadly. "My dad told me that my mother wrote it, before I was born. She was killed by the Prowlers when I was four. I can't remember her at all." Kieran said sadly. Vicky looked at him sadly. Wondering whether or not she was his mother. She was still thinking about it when she asked. "Can I look at it?" She saw Kieran thinking about it. He handed her the piece of paper. Vicky's eyes widened. She read the words on the page. They were at least twenty years old. The paper was aged and crinkled, the words faded. But she knew the words. The words that she'd written only five minutes ago.  
  
She smiled. "Your mother would've been very proud of you." Vicky said. Kieran nodded. "That's what my father said, before he died. He was killed protecting me. He said that his only consolation about death, was that he'd get to see my mother in heaven again." Kieran looked so sad. As he stood up. "I'm going to get some water." He said. But Vicky could see the tears in his eyes. He didn't want her to see him cry. Maybe it was something he inherited from her. Or maybe he had just become tough, in the other world, where he'd grown up. She sighed, wishing she could be the mother, that she obviously hadn't been in the other world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran was standing at the back of the warehouse. He felt the tears silently roll down his cheeks. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He'd never even let his cousin see him cry. He knew Seth was his cousin in some way, but he didn't know how they were related. The adults were always in too much pain to talk about the people they had lost. It had made Kieran hurt for years when he'd asked about his mother, to his Auntie Rika. And her eyes had glazed over with tears, and she'd say to him how his mother had been such a good person. His mother had loved him very much. But it wasn't a consolation to him. He wanted her NAME, what she LOOKED LIKE. Things that almost all kids, took for granted, when they had a mother. Things that she might've said, or something she'd done. Or maybe even a picture. But when the Prowlers ad killed his mother, they had taken something that his father had never tried to replace. His father NEVER talked about his mother. He NEVER talked to Kieran, and there were NO pictures in the house. As Kieran grew older, he'd felt alone. With his mother dead, and his father trying to blot the fact that he existed, from his memory. Kieran had learned to fend for himself.  
  
He'd always wished that his father had said, even ONE word to him. Even if he'd said something horrible. Blamed him. Said SOMETHING. Then maybe Kieran would've felt more like a person. But growing up, he'd felt like he didn't really exist. It was his Auntie Rika, that had given him his first duel monstors card. Shining Angel. He still had it. He remembered what his Aunt had said to him when she'd given it to him. "Always remember that your mother is watching over you. Like a true Angel." He kept the words engraved in his memory. He remembered his Aunt yelling at his father. The night everything changed. The night his father died.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
"Ryou, I know it hurts that she's gone. But don't ignore Kieran. Do you think she'd have wanted it this way. She didn't die so that you could be so bitter, that you'd forget Kieran exists?" He'd peeked through the door in the front room. He saw his Aunt looking furious, and his father just sitting in a chair. He was seven at the time. Nobody even referred to his mother by her name. It hurt them all too deeply. "But it hurts me more. WHY can't they understand?" Kieran thought, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.  
  
"What do you want me to do Rika? As you insist on being called now, because it hurts to be called by your full name. Because it's what your cousin called you." His father sounded so bitter. He wished, more then anything, that he could take away the pain. But he couldn't. Because it wasn't HIM, his father wanted. It was his mother. And Kieran couldn't change it. He carried on listening.  
  
"I want you to take notice of Kieran. He's seven year's old for Ra's sake. He doesn't deserve to be ignored. He didn't kill his mother, the Prowlers did." Kieran saw his fathers eyes, grow angry. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY TO THE BOY? YOU'RE MY SON, BUT EVERY TIME I LOOK AT YOU IT KILLS ME, BECAUSE I THINK OF YOUR MOTHER?" His father yelled. Kieran's heart nearly broke in two. He wanted his father to love him. He didn't want his father to be sad because of him.  
  
"Is it really all my fault that Father is so sad?" Kieran thought. "There's only one thing I can do. If I want father to be happy. Then I have to do it." Kieran thought, as he slowly, crept upstairs, into his room. He pulled a piece of paper out of a pad he had on his desk. And a pen on the desk. He wrote a letter. He remembered what he'd written precisely.  
  
Dear father.  
I never knew that I made you so sad. Until today when I heard you and Aunt Rika arguing. I thought that it was just Mothers death that made you sad. But Now I know that I was the reason. It's better for me to go. Then you can be happy. If I'd known that you were unhappy because of me, then I would've gone away sooner. Because I pray to god, and Ra, and anyone who's listening, that I could know how to make you smile and be happy. That I could help ease your sadness, because Mother is gone. But I know now that it's my fault. So I'll go. Then you can be happy. And smile and laugh again. Be like the man that Aunt Rika said you were before mother died.  
  
I know you probably don't care, but I love you lot's father. Even if you don't care or don't believe it, it's true. I'll never stop wishing that I didn't make you sad. Or that you'll be happy. I'll miss you and Aunt Rika, and everyone, so much. But I'll do whatever I have to to make sure that you're happy again.  
  
goodbye father. Love Kieran.  
  
He finished it. And put a couple of swirls at the bottom. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek. But he wiped it away quickly. "I'll cry later. When I'm gone. If they hear me cry now, it will be too late. Auntie Rika will try to stop me." Kieran thought, as he put some things in a bag. Clothes and a small book. A book that he'd kept since he was young. A book full of poetry, that his mother had loved. That was all he knew. It was what his Aunt Rika had told him when she'd given it to him for his birthday. He then saw his deck on a side table. He picked it up and slipped it into his bag.  
  
He pulled on a jacket, and climbed out of the window. Shimmying down the drainpipe. He ran as soon as he touched the ground. Knowing that if he didn't, he'd never leave. He felt tears sliding down his face. But he didn't wipe them away. He just kept on running. Until he realised, that he had nowhere to go. And that it was getting dark.  
  
Kierans eye's had widened in terror. He knew what the Prowlers did to little kids at night. But he kept on running. "Maybe I deserve it, for making father sad." He thought. When he ran straight into what felt like a wall. He fell backwards, and looked up. He saw a Prowler. His eyes widened. "I should've known better then to run away at night." Kieran thought. As the huge Prowler picked him up by his collar.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do I have here?" The huge man said. He couldn't see the Prowler's eyes, but he could see him licking his lips. Kieran struggled to get out of his grasp. He didn't like the look that the Prowler was giving him. It scared the hell out of him. The Prowler laughed. "Awwwww! Poor baby. Where's your mommy to wipe your nose for you?" The Prowler said, in a mocking voice. "My mother's dead you creep. Prowlers killed her when I was four." Kieran said. He didn't care who knew. Because it wasn't a big secret. The Prowlers killed hundreds of people everyday.  
  
"Well boy, why don't you just do what you're told, and make it easier on yourself?" The Prowler said to him. Kieran trembled in fear. He knew what would most likely hapen to him. What happened to most children that lived on the streets, or came out at night. He knew that the Prowler would kill him. But there was something very wrong. This Prowler kept looking at him in a strange way. One that Kieran didn't like. It made him very ncomfortable. He struggled more. As the Prowler threw him over his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran saw the games shop. "Maybe if I can yell loud enough, then Aunt Rika and Uncle Yugi will hear me." He thought. He prayed. Then he screamed. "UNCLE YUGI!!! AUNTIE RIKA!!!! SETH!! SOMEONE HELLLLLLLPP!!!" He yelled. The Prowler laughed, and pulled Kieran off of his shoulder. Covering his mouth he dragged him past the games shop. Kieran the heard a familliar voice.  
  
"Let go of my son, NOW!" The Prowler spun round. Bringing Kieran with him. Kieran's eyes widened, to see his father. The Prowler laughed. "I thought it was funny, how the kid looked SOOO familliar. Hey Ryou Bakura, I wonder if the kid wil scream as much as your wife did when she was killed." The Prowler said evilly. He saw his father's eyes look like something had set a fire in them. "You had better put my son down, or I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death." Kieran's eyes widened. His father really cared. He saw his father try to step forward. He then felt something cold and metallic pressed against his throat. He saw his Auntie Rika and Uncle Yugi run out of the games shop.  
  
"If you move one more step. I'll kill him. Just like I killed your wife." He heard the Prowler say to his father. "This man killed my mother? He caused all of the pain and sadness? He made my father fell hurt and angry?" Kieran thought, as he struggled. But quickly stopped when he felt whatever it was, being pressed tightly against his throat. "Stop struggling kid." He heard the Prowler snarl at him. He saw his father slowly lay his deck on the ground. "Please don't hurt my son." He heard his father saying. The Prowler laughed. "I won't, if you cooperate." The Prowler said.  
  
Kieran then heard the Prowler yell in pain, and his grip go limp. Kieran took his chance and ran. He ran to his father. He felt his father's arms around him. Nearly crushing him. But he didn't care. He was glad to be safe. He heard his father asking him if he was allright. Kieran looked up into his father's face, to see, that his eyes were clouded with tears. He'd never seen tears in his father's eyes. He smiled. And hugged his father. He didn't want to speak. He felt as if he were grasping at a soap bubble. That might pop, if he wasn't careful. The Prowler had run away. Leaving them all to ponder what had happened.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Kieran hated to remember, because that very same night, the Prowler had come back, to his home. And killed his father. It hurt him so much. He'd finally found his father. Only to lose him. The words his father said at the end, just couldn't replace the father he'd needed. His father had told him, he was proud of him, had told him that he loved him. And had finally given him the piece of paper. The paper with his mother's poem writen on it. The poem, that he'd kept, safe and secure, in the book of poems that he had carried since he was seven years old.  
  
He heard yelling then. Running into the warehouse, he saw a Prowler. Leaning in to pick up the baby. Ren and Vicky were unconcious. Kieran looked at the Prowler. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the kid." Kieran froze. He knew that voice. His eyes widened. "YOU!" He yelled. The Prowler laughed. "Yeah kid. Me. Guess what? I'm not the only here." He said laughing. Kieran felt something hit him in the back of his head. Everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kieran woke up, he felt someone cleaning a cut on his forehead. He looked to see Vicky with a handkerchief, cleaning a gash on his forehead. He tried to sit up. "Stay still Kieran." He heard Vicky say. Kieran blinked at her. "Wh-wha-what happened?" Kieran was still a bit bleary and confused. "It's allright Kieran. That Prowler bought us here after he knocked you out. He didn't bring Ren. He took the baby. Although I don't know why." Vicky said. Kieran sat up. Holding the back of his head. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Kieran asked. Vicky shook her head. Kieran sighed with relief. He didn't want another death on his conciensce. "We have to find Nick and get out of here." Kieran said. "No kidding. But how?" Vicky asked. Kieran pulled a lockpick out of the hairband in his hair. Vicky's eyes widened, with shock. She smiled, as he set to work on her chains.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: OMG! What's gonna happen to Vicky and Kieran? What's gonna happen when Seto finds out his son's missing? Are we EVER gonna find out what the poem said? O_O! Too many questions. But only I know the answers. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I know, I'm evil.  
  
CDD: HOW COULD YOU, LADY BLADE!  
  
CHIBI-REI: YEAH!  
  
ME: Oh gosh. Look, I just decided to do a cliffie.  
  
YAMI: Oh yeah. Three weeks without updating, and you do THIS?  
  
ME: What? Look guys, calm down.  
  
*The muses all grab hockey sticks*  
  
ME: O_O! THEY'RE GONNA LYNCH ME! HELLLLLLLLLP! *Whilst running away from the crazy muses* PleaseR&Randtellmewhatyouthink,I'llupdatesoon, Bye. *STILL running for my life as the muses chase me* 


	14. The Poem

ME: O.K. I'm back people. And all the questions from last chapter will be answered today. ^___^  
  
CDD: O....K.... She's lost her mind. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi- Oh. And for the last time. SHE HAS NO TASTE IN MUSIC! *holds his ears*  
  
YB: It's true. I mean she listens to Epiphany, Our Lady Peace, The Trucks, Trapt, Linkin Park. I mean she listens to SALIVA for god's sake.  
  
ME: I thought YOU were egyptian, Yami Bakura?  
  
YB: I am.  
  
ME: Then why are you saying God, instead of Ra?  
  
YB: Uh...........C U L8R Lady Blade. *runs off with Lady Blade chasing*  
  
CDD: Uh.......O...K..... On with the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Fourteen - The Poem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran finally manged to free Vicky from her chains. They both got up. Vicky recognised that these were the subways where Ren had been taken. She looked at Kieran. Who was really confused. "I know where we're going. Ryou and I were down here, when Ren was captured before." Vicky said. Kieran nodded. He followed Vicky. They heard a baby crying. Vicky's eyes widened. "That's Nick." Vicky said. She ran in the direction of the crying. Kieran ran after her. "Why the heck is Vicky so headstrong?" Kieran thought. He tried to catch up to her. He then heard yelling. He ran into the room, where Vicky had gone. He saw the Prowler there. He had Vicky's arms pinned. She couldn't move. She struggled though. The Prowler laughed. He turned to face Kieran. Bringing Vicky with him.  
  
"Well, well, well, kid. I guess I have the upper hand here." The Prowler said smirking. "Kieran, don't worry about me. Take Nick and go. I'll be fine." Vicky yelled. Kieran didn't know what to do. The Prowler just laughed at him. He bought a gun to Vicky's head. "If you move near that kid, then I'll kill your mother again. Only this time, you ain't had the chance to be born yet." The Prowler said. Kieran's eyes widened. Then things started to make sense.  
  
"Vicky and Aunt Rika are always together here. And Vicky and my father are together here. I should've figured it out sooner." Kieran thought to himself. But it was too late to think now. Kieran lowered his deck to the ground. Just as his father had done for him, when he was eight. "Please don't hurt Vicky." Kieran said. The Prowler smirked. Kieran felt something hit him in the back of the head for a second time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kieran woke up. Vicky and Nick were gone. Kieran got up. He still had his lock pick. He picked the locks on his new chains and decided to look around. Trying to find Vicky and Nick at the same time. Kieran found Nick, quickly. He picked up the small bundle, that stopped crying, immeidiatly. Kieran smiled. He then started back to find Vicky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and the others came back to find, Vicky, Kieran and Nick gone. Ren was unconcious. Kaiba looked as though he were about to rip something apart, limb from limb. He got Ren back into a bed. Were she soon regained conciousness. "Were's Nick?" Ren asked weakly. Kaiba tried to calm her down, and Marika found a note. "Kaiba, here. I found a note." Marika called. Kaiba took the note. "They took MY son?" Kaiba's voice was dangerously calm. Seth and Katie BOTH knew the calm voice meant only one thing. Kaiba and the others prepared a plan.  
  
Katie and Seth both smrked. Marika looked at them. "What, in the name of Ra, is so funny? YOU should be worried Katie. They did take your brother." Marika said. Katie smiled. "I don't need to worry Marika. My father is going to tear them apart limb by limb, and make it look accidental." Katie said in a calm voice. Marika's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" Marika aksed. "Oh she's VERY serious." Seth said. Katie went to join the others. Marika wanted to talk to Seth. Just like Vicky had wonndered about if she was Kieran's mother. Marika also wondered, what role she had in the future.  
  
"Seth, can you tell me about what happened. I mean like what had happened to Vicky and I?" Marika asked. Seth looked at Marika for a minute. He took on the innocent, sad look, that he knew his mother said his father had, had once. He smiled at Marika. "I can only tell you that you were both happy, and had famillies, before you died." Seth said. Marika sighed. That wasn't what she wanted to know. But She knew Seth wouldn't tell her anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran finally found Vicky. He saw her tied to a wall, with chains. She had a cut lip. There was a large cut, on her forehead. She looked like she were about to go unconcious. Kieran also saw the Prowler. He heard what he was saying.  
  
"Well, Vickari Cromo. I do wish that you'd just tell us what we want to know. It would save you a lot of pain." The Prowler said. He saw Vicky lift her head up. She spat at him. The blood, hit him square in the face. He back-handed her. "I don't know how they got here." Vicky yelled. "Oh really, and if you did would you tell me?" The Prowler asked. Knowing the answer. "No I wouldn't." Vicky said. The Prowler laughed. "Then you're a fool, miss Cromo." The Prowler said.  
  
Kieran summoned a Koumouri Dragon. Then walked into the room. The dragon, broke the wall behind him. The Prowler ran. "DAMN IT!" Kieran thought. He wanted to avenge his parents. But his main priority at this moment, was to get Vicky and Nick, back to the warehouse. When he had Vicky free, he handed Nick to her. Vicky was too injured to fight. Kieran used his Koumouri Dragon to protect them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the others were about to leave, they saw that Ren was no longer in her bed. "Oh my Ra." Marika said. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE MANAGE TO SNEAK OUT OF HERE WITHOUT ANY OF US NOTICING?" Kaiba yelled. "She must've gone after the Prowlers. To get Nick back." Marika said. The others agreed. All of them ran out. Kaiba was ready to kill anyone that harmed Ren, or their son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran saw a beast of Tular, about to attack his Koumouri Dragon. "I'm finished." Kieran thought. Then saw the Beast of Tular, disintergrate, into dust. There was a Dark Magician. Kieran expected to see Yugi, but was shocked to see Ren. Ren was pale, and about to collapse. Kieran caught her, as she fell forward. Hoping that she wasn't dead.  
  
He saw Kaiba and the others. Kaiba took Ren from Kieran's arms. Kaiba looked at Kieran. "Thanks kid." Kaiba said to him. Kieran smiled. Even in the future, Kaiba had called him kid. He wasn't sure why. Kaiba had a detachment from alot of people. That had included Katie. Although Katie had seemed used to it. Katie took Nick from Vicky. Ryou supported her on one side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they were back at the warehouse, Marika dealt with Vicky's injuries. While Katie dealt with Ren's injuries. Vicky was still sitting, thinking about what had happened to Kieran. She prayed then. Something she hadn't done for a wile. She prayed, that whatever happened. That Kieran would be O.K.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou pulled on his jacket. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, and found a peice of paper. He smiled. Vicky had told him that she put it there. He unfolded it carefully. He read the words on the page.  
  
Not quite sure what this feeling feels, It's just a little smile, Only a meter from falling in love, it feels more like a mile.  
  
Smiling back is a point of view, no one thinks to see, If only they would understand, he's just like you and me.  
  
Step by step, our lips draw near, as stare from eye to eye, it understood it finally love, it's somthing i can't deny  
  
Ryou finished reading the words on the page. "I'll keep this with me til the day I die." Ryou thought, as he folded it carefuly and put it back in his pocket. As he went to find Vicky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. people. I know this story shall be ending in a few chapters now. Which is kinda sad. I mean it's the first Yu-Gi-Oh story that I ever wrote. and I will be sad to see it end. I'd just like to say now, in case I forget.  
  
Phatt Kat(aka AliKat): I owe you so much, for your help with this fic, and letting me use your character. I could never have got this far without your help and some of your great idea's. Thank you.  
  
Marika Tairys: I didn't forget about you either. Thank you so much. Not just for letting me use your character. But for helping me with my chronic writers block. And for helping me with chapter twelve. I can never thank you enough, for all of your help.  
  
I have to thank Marika and Phatt Kat for being such great friends too. ^___^  
  
Doomtron Quantam Ranger: Thanks so much. You read my fic from the beginning, and you were the first person to review it at all. And since then, you've been such a great help, and a good friend. Thanks so much.  
  
I'll most likely say this again and again. But thank you, to all those that reviewed this fic. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. And I really do appreiciate it. Thank you all. 


	15. Death in the Family

ME: O.K. In this chapter, well you'll see. (A)  
  
KAIBA: O_O! She scares me when the angel sign comes up.  
  
YAMI: O_O! Angel sign? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! (Yami and Kaiba run away)  
  
ME: Oh well, they'll never be able to run fast enough. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
REN: How much Orange Juice did you drink today Aibou?  
  
ME: Not much. About 12 cartons.  
  
(muses fall down anime style)  
  
CHBI-REI: WHAT CRAZY IDIOT GAVE HER ALL THAT OJ?!?!?  
  
YB: I wouldn't say that if I were you. I think Shinigami gave her that OJ. (cringes in terror)  
  
CHIBI-REI: O_O! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I BEG FORGIVENESS!!!  
  
ME: Uh....... guys, Shinigami don't kill chibi's  
  
YB: So why is she always trying to kill me.  
  
ME: Do you LOOK like a chibi Yami Bakura?  
  
YB: Uh........ no?  
  
ME: Well there you go. Shut up and take it like a man.  
  
YB: Oh yeah, she can't do that much to me. She's just a girl.  
  
CDD: Oh well just do the disclaimer. It will be easier for you.  
  
YB: Fine, Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Death in the Family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie bit her lip. She watched as the others cooed over baby Nick. She was the only one that knew what lay ahead for them. Their battle would soon be over. But so would hers. She got up and walked out of the warehouse. No one noticed her go. She knew they wouldn't. She knew everything that would happen today. She left a note on her chair. When they read it. They'd come after her. But by then, it would be too late.  
  
She walked down the street. She carried on walking, til she ended up at the Kaiba Mansion. "Then again, I knew I would end up here. It all happened in my dream." Katie thought. It was a curse to her. For as long as she could remember, her dreams, the realistic ones, had always come true. She knew that the dream she'd had last night, would be no differant.  
  
She walked into the mansion. She wandered around for a little while, til she reached her fathers study. She smiled slightly. "No more putting it off." Katie thought. That was when all the windows in the study smashed inwards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others noticed that Katie was gone. Seth saw the note before anyone else. He quickly read it. His eyes widened. Running out of the warehouse, he knew where he was going. He prayed it wouldn't be too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie was prepared. She saw Prowlers jump in through the windows. She smiled. Closing her eyes. She thought about the people that she'd lost. Her mother, her father, her older brother, her uncle. All those people that she loved. Then jumped out of the window, landing in a crouched position. Standing up, she took a fighting stance. Taking out her blue eyes white dragon, she bagan to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth and the other kids, ran down the street. The others having followed after him. Seth quickly explained what was happening. All of them ran, as fast as they could. Hardly breathing. Praying they weren't too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba picked up the note. He opened the folded paper, and started to read it.  
  
I won't sign this note to anyone, because I know that you will all read it.  
  
For a long time, my dreams have been cursed, to become reality. Last night, I dreampt my fate. It involved you all. But I have the chance to change that. It involved your deaths. Aswell as mine. But I left earlier then I was supposed to. I know that, because I planned it that way. You will not find me in time to save me now. But please, don't be sad for me. I don't want that. I know it's my time, to die, and meet my family, where ever it is that they went.  
  
I would've died that same day, if my father hadn't hidden me. It's funny, because I thought he hated me. Seeing as he never gave me a second glance. I guess I knew that wasn't true deep down. I just never got a chance to accept things. That day..... the day my family died...... I remember sitting on the tire swing that was in the garden, while my older brother shoved the swing around. I don't mean a gentle push. He practically lifted the thing up and spun it around. Making me scream. But despite the fact that I was scared out of my mind. I wouldn't have traded that afternoon for any other day.  
  
My brother told me, how he wanted to get married, have a family. How he expected me to be the computor genius that our father expected him to be. I didn't want to be the one who held the company on my sholders. Considering my father didn't want me to do that either, and had no idea that I could use a computor. Let alone rivel him in destroying computor viruses. I'm not ashamed of my skills. I just never mentioned them.  
  
But that evening, when I watched my family die, I never knew that there could be anything so painful. While my father hugged me one last time, and shoved me into a hiding place, I had to listen to my family's screams of agony. I had to watch them die. I guess, in a way, I owe them my life. For being too frightened to move. Now I get the chance to repay them. I know I'll die. I want to face that death with honour. Like my family did.  
  
I'm sorry, I should've told you all. I should've said to you. But I know it's my time. But I know it isn't yours. With my death, I hope there will be a new beginning. One where the prowlers will be stopped. I wish you all luck. Becase I will never live to see peace. I will die before it is acheived, and be with my family. Maybe I will see it from heaven with them. I promise to tell your familie's that you love them. I swear it.  
  
I know I was never one for showing how I felt to others. You guys got the best of my emotions. So I wanted you to know, that I love you all. You became my second family. I will miss you all. I'll wait for you on the other side. But I don't expect to see you too soon.  
  
Katie. Katerina Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba dropped the note in shock. The whole group ran after their children of the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie was losing. She was out matched, out numbered, and now, injured. She looked at the terrible puncture wound in her stomach. She smiled slightly. "I'll be with you all soon." Katie thought to herself. She fell to the ground on her knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth was the first one to see Katie fall. He ran over to her as she fell backwards. He caught her. Kneeling down on the ground, next to her, he cradled her head in his lap. "You O.K. Katie?" He asked. Katie smiled slightly. The Prowlers fled just as the other kids showed up. Along with the rest of the the group. All of them surrounded Katie. She smiled up at them all.  
  
"Don't worry." She said weakly. "This was meant to happen." She added. Then started coughing. She coughed up blood, and Seth wiped it away. He was losing his best friend. He was desperatly trying to keep his composure. Katie knew that. "Don't you dare start crying on me Seth. I'm not sad. I'm happy. I'll get to see my mother, my father, my uncle, and my brother. I miss them. Don't you dare cry for me when I'm gone. I don't want tears. Just promise me, that you will win. You will destroy the Prowlers, and bring peace to the world. Like we all dreamed." Katie whispered. She was barely hanging on.  
  
Seth smiled at her. "You know, you're my best friend. I promise. I'll fight til the end, to destroy the Prowlers. So you can rest in peace." Seth said. She looked around the rest of the group. They all nodded in agreement. "I'll see you on the other side." Katie said. It was the last thing she said, as the breath left her body. She was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Well what did you think everyone?  
  
(Muses are all gaping in shock)  
  
REN: YOU KILLED HER?!?!?!?  
  
ME: What? You didn't expect for no one to die did you? This is an angst fic.  
  
YAMI: But but but...... (carries on stuttering)  
  
YB: Uh....... whatever.  
  
(knock on door)  
  
ME: Come in.  
  
(CDD flys in)  
  
CDD: Uh...... Lady Blade? There's a packedge for Yami Bakura.  
  
YB: Fine I'll go and open it. (Yami Bakura leaves room)  
  
ME: Oh well. The note reads from Shinigami.  
  
(Others hear screams of terror. They look out of window to se Yami Bakura being chased by an army of crickets)  
  
ME: And I thought she hated the crickets. Oh well, they do come in useful sometimes.  
  
(others anime fall down)  
  
CDD: Please R&R, we love to hear from you. (smiles sweetly) 


	16. The Choice

ME: I'm baaaaaaack.  
  
KAIBA: Oh joy.  
  
ME: Seto-Kun, why are you in a bad mood?  
  
KAIBA: Your yami made me babysit the chibi's. She thought that Yami Bakura needed help.  
  
YB: I DO need help.  
  
REN: Yeah, mental help.  
  
YB: (pouts) Exucse me, but Lady Blade is the sociopath. NOT ME!!!  
  
ME: (blinks) Excuse me, but you're a psychopath. I mean, just coz I go to the Really Nutty College for the Bonkers, does NOT mean I'm a sociopath.  
  
YB: I rest my case.  
  
REN: Aibou, I thought you went to the Royal National College for the Blind.  
  
ME: Yeap, but that's a private nickname for it, between the students. Oh and PLEASE people. This is something that *I* am writing. You expect there to be NO blood, and NO character death? Come on, I write angst. Oh, and my work on Fictionpress is under the name Mistress of Crimson Blood. Hehehehehehe.  
  
KAIBA: She's lost it.  
  
ME: Why thank you. I take that as a compliment.  
  
(knock is heard at the door)  
  
YB: I'll get it. (opens door and screams like a girl)  
  
ME: It must be Shinigami.  
  
SHINIGAMI: Awe, I like when I have that effect on Kura-Kun.  
  
ME: Kura-Kun?!?!?!  
  
SHINIGAMI: Do you wanna die?  
  
ME: Promises promises, I'm still waiting for you to kill me, for the last time I wrote you a letter.  
  
SHINIGAMI: DON'T remind me. I still owe you for that.  
  
ME: Awe, what do you value more. Killing me, or your Good Charlotte C.D?!?!? (holds Good Charlotte C.D. over acid bath)  
  
SHINIGAMI: O_O! O_O! O_O! GIVE THAT BACK LADY BLADE!!!  
  
ME: I thought so. (hands C.D. back to Shinigami)  
  
SHINIGAMI: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (hugs C.D.)  
  
ME: O_O! (blinks) I didn't know she was THAT obsessed.  
  
SHINIGAMI: (looks in fridge) Awe, you got no juice.  
  
ME: I have a fridge?!?!?!  
  
(muses faint anime style, while Shinigami still looks in fridge)  
  
SHINIGAMI: Wait, this is a cupboard.  
  
ME: Shinigami?  
  
SHINIGAMI: Yeah?  
  
ME: You're having a blonde moment.  
  
SHINIGAMI: HEY!!!! Actually that was a blonde moment. Hehe (looks sheepish)  
  
ME: Uh......huh. Here's my security key, you can go raid the real fridge, which is in the kitchen. (throws security key with hundreds of key-rings and other keys)  
  
SHINIGAMI: O_O! (looks at bunch of keys and keyrings) O_O!  
  
ME: It's that square one.  
  
SHINIGAMI: (anime falls down) THERE ARE TWELVE SQUARE ONES!!!!!  
  
ME: O_O! (stands up and shows Shinigami the key) There.  
  
SHINIGAMI: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! (runs out of the room to look for coffee and juice)  
  
ME: Hehehehehe, I'm so glad that I have Dr Pepper. (starts drinking big bottle)  
  
REN: It's getting mad in here.  
  
ME: Oh, let's get on with the fic.  
  
YB: Lazy Blue Devil does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
(Shinigami appears)  
  
SHINIGAMI: (blows fire out of a large black stick, that burns Yami Bakura's hair) SAY IT RIGHT!!!  
  
YB: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! IT BURNS!!! (runs in circles)  
  
SHINIGAMI: (blinks) It's fire. It's supposed ta burn?  
  
(Everyone watches YB run around in circles and finally stick his head in the sink, which Yami turns on. Water puts out YB's hair)  
  
YB: (glares at Shinigami) I loathe you.  
  
SHINIGAMI: I'm a lil angel. (blinds everyone with halo)  
  
ME: (rolls eyes and puts on super shades) Hehe, right. Yami Bakura, do the disclaimer.  
  
YB: (still glaring at Shinigami) I still loathe her.  
  
REN: JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
ME: She's in a foul mood. I suggest you just listen to her.  
  
YB: (mutters curses under breath) Fine. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however, she does own Katie, and therefore, has every right to kill her off at any time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Sixteen - The Choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group stood in silence as their children, of the future, buried Katie. They all looked as though they knew what they were doing. They looked sadder then anyone had ever seen them. Especially Seth. Seto watched them all work. The only one who wasn't was Tara. Seto walked over to her.  
  
"Tara, why does Seth look sadder then the others?" Seto asked out of morbid curiosity. But he didn't expect the answer that he got. "Seth's family were the first to die. He was ten. Until he was sixteen, Katie's family looked after him. Katie's father made sure that no one took the games shop, until Seth got back to the place to run it. He did when he was sixteen. He always felt guilty, for not being there to help, the day they all died. He felt he owed it to them. But he hadn't been there. Katie was like a sister to him. The two were best friends. So of course he's sadder then the rest of us." Tara said.  
  
The group held a small service, at the spot where they buried Katie. Seth said it was where Katie's family had been buried, when the children had come back from the past, the first time. They all were going to head back to the warehouse. But to get there safetly, they had to go through the underground subway tunnels. They all climbed in, one by one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They carried on going. Not really knowing what to do. None of them were over Katie's death. It was strange. She'd been quieter then Kaiba. But they still missed her presance. It was strange without her. They managed to get back to the warehouse. with no more interferance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Prowlers were grouped together around a large stone altar. It had pictures of duel monstors, engraved into it. The leader smirked and looked at the stone. "We will win, and we'l use their own duelists to do so." The leader said. The stone started glowing, omniously, as the leader carried on smirking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group were still in mourning. It had been a month. None of them could believe that Katie was gone. It was still so fresh a wound, and so painful, that they were still trying to stop grieving. That was when there were loud explosions in the city. The warehouse shook.  
  
A small machine flew into the room, and an image appeared from it. The head of the leader. (A/N: This is SOOOOOO cheesy. But it's funny too. So what the hell) Seth glared at the machine. The leader smirked. "Well, hello Seth Moto. You and your friends can come to the middle of the city. Or not. But bringing, your `past parents' with you would be a disastrous idea." The leader said. Seth glared. "Why the hell should I listen to you?" He spat.  
  
The leader smirked. "Because I have something that you want. So make your choice, come, or don't. But you'll never know what I'm talking about unless you do." The leader said. Seth glared. "We will beat you." (A/N: That is SOOOOO corny. What the hell is wrong with me?)  
  
"It's not likely." The leader said. Seth glared, as the machine turned off, and flew out of the room. Seth bit his lip. There was no leader in their group. But if there were, he was it. He looked at the others. "What do you guys think?" Seth asked. The whole group were disturbed. They wanted to know what was going on. But they also knew this could be a trick.  
  
Kieran made the decision for them. "We should go. If something happens, then the others are here to help. But we can't not know." Kieran said quietly. The children agreed. Knowing that Kieran was right. They left the warehouse, and carried on going. None of them really wanting to leave, but none of them wanting to leave the mystery, that the Prowlers had left, unclosed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
SHINIGAMI: THAT was a short chapter.  
  
ME: SO! Don't worry. The next chapter wuill be........interesting. (A) (A) (A)  
  
SHINIGAMI: You do know that *I* am NOT effected by the angel sign right?  
  
ME: You're not. But THEY (points to the muses) Are. (smiles the evil grin of death)  
  
SHINIGAMI: HEY!!! I'm death. And even my smile isn't THAT evil.  
  
ME: (raises eyebrows) Yeah right.  
  
SHINIGAMI: (blinks) Whatever. (shrugs and goes back to looking around for coffee)  
  
ME: NO! You finished all my coffee, and now my muses are disturbed, by your hyperness.  
  
SHINIGAMI: Can I kill your brother then. (gives puppy dog look) PWEASE Blade-Chan.  
  
ME: Which one.  
  
SHINIGAMI: Jock of course.  
  
ME: Yeap, carry on.  
  
SHINIGAMI: O_O! He's chatting up two blonde girls.  
  
ME: That isn't unusual.  
  
SHINIGAMI: Maybe not to you, but he's seriously dumb.  
  
ME: So are the blondes. Your point?  
  
SHINIGAMI: (grabs hair in frustration) LISTEN TO WHAT HE'S SAYING!!!  
  
(all listen's as Jock is chatting up girls)  
  
JOCK: I am God. You two are blonde bimbo's. Wanna coffee?  
  
BLONDE BIMBO #1: Sure.  
  
BLONDE BIMBO #2: O.K.  
  
(two blondes grab onto Jock's arms and walk off with him)  
  
SHINIGAMI: SEE! Your brother is scary.  
  
ME: So what. He once managed to say that line in german to Blonde, german triplets. THAT was SOOOOOOO cheesy.  
  
(everyone except Lady Blade falls down anime style)  
  
CDD: Uh......riiiiight. Please R&R.  
  
CHIBI-REI: And don't forget to tell us, how to stop Chibi Yami and Chibi Seto, from lighting the guide dogs on fire.  
  
ME: O_O! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! CHIBI YAMI!!! CHIBI SETO!!!  
  
(Chibi Yami and Chibi Seto appear)  
  
CHBI YAMI: What is it Lady Bwade.  
  
CHIBI SETO: Yeah. We was just playing with dem.  
  
ME: (blinks) O_O! You two should behave. Look at Chibi Yugi.  
  
(points to where Shinigami is playing with Chibi Yugi, who is being REALLY cute)  
  
CHIBI YAMI: O_O! Uh...... but he be my future Aibou. He meant to be sweet and innocent.  
  
CHIBI SETO: He's probably more evil then us, when your back is turned.  
  
ME: Just behave. If I hear that yopu tried to light the guide dogs on fire, you will have no lollipops for a month.  
  
CHIBI YAMI/CHIBI SETO: O_O! O_O! O_O! O_O! (sits down and halo's appear above head) We'll be good.  
  
ME: Good. Bye til next time peoples. (picks up Chibi Yugi) Awe, he's soooooo kawaii.  
  
KAIBA: (glares) He's probably as evil as you.  
  
ME: Awe. Don't be mean Seto-Kun. (hugs Seto)  
  
KAIBA: (choking) HELP!  
  
ME: Bye people. (still hugging Kaiba, and holding Chibi Yugi) 


	17. The Sacrifice

ME: Hi people.  
  
YB: DAMN YOU LADY BLADE!!!  
  
ME: Uh....... what did I do know?  
  
YB: YOU DIED MY HAIR PINK WITH PURPLE SPOTS!!!  
  
ME: Uh....... OH! I must've done that in my sleep. That's what happens when I dream about fluffy bunny rabbits.  
  
YB: O_O! O_O! O_O!  
  
KAIBA: You have the albino terrified of you.  
  
REN: Thank you so much for stating the obvious, Kaiba.  
  
ME: Uh....... I'm still lost. We don't have hair dye in the dorm.  
  
CDD: Uh........ Shinigami sent it. Remember?  
  
ME: Oh yeah. (smiles like a maniac)  
  
(knock is heard on the door)  
  
ME: HIDE!!!  
  
(muses scramble, and hide in differant places)  
  
WARDEN: I swear I heard people in here.  
  
ME: There's no one in here but sweet lil old me. (halo appears above head)  
  
WARDEN: I don't believe the halo.  
  
ME: YOU don't have to.  
  
WARDEN: DAMN! I thought there were people in here.  
  
(Warden leaves, muses fall out of the closet)  
  
REN: If you don't find somewhere to put us all soon, there is going to be problems.  
  
ME: I know. Hey, I just had divine inspiration.  
  
REN: YOU had divine inspiration? (sweatdrops)  
  
ME: HEY!!! Don't be mean to me. It's not fair.  
  
YAMI: And pray tell us. What was this piece of divine inspiration?  
  
ME: (blinks) I didn't think that far ahead yet.  
  
(muses fall down anime style)  
  
CDD: (blinks) Uh...... Lady Blade, can we get on with this?  
  
ME: Sure.  
  
CHIBI-YAMI: Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
CHIBI-SETO: However she does own us chibi's and the sad fact is, there is nowhere to put us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Seventeen - The Sacrifice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kids got to the centre of town. Seth looked around. Waiting for any attack. He just wasn't prepared fr what he saw. A brown-haired boy, appeared from behind a corner. He smirked. Seth's eyes lit up. "NICK!" He yelled. He ran forward, to hug his adoptive brother. He felt Nick hug him back, with one arm. Then Seth saw the gleam in his eyes. He pulled himself away from an attack. "I should've known it was a trick." Seth said. The holographic monitor appeared. "It's not as much of a trick as you might think it is, Seth Moto. Nick is very real. There is something you didn't know about the Prowlers. When we kill anyone, they can be bought back from the dead, as our servants. They have no control over their actions." The leader said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others at the warehouse, were very worried. They followed after the children, to see Seth attacked. They heard everything. But they also heard a scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben, Tara and Kieran had split into a group, but had split up to follow a differant direction. Tara felt somone watching her. She turned around to see her parents. "Mom? Dad?" Tara questioned. Her mind told her it wasn't real. But she didn't want to listen. She ran over to them. Hugging her father tightly. She felt him hug her back. Then she felt a sharp pain in her back. That was when she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran found himself near his old home. He heard a slight rustling, near the bushes. He saw his father, uncle and aunt, come out. Kieran looked at them in disbelief. "Dad?" Kieran called. his father turned and looked at him. He ran over to hug his father. He looked at His aunt and uncle. "Auntie Rika? Uncle Yugi?" Keiran was very confused. That was when he saw someone advancing on him from behind. He could tell from her features, that it was his mother. He didn't trust this. He pulled out of his father's grasp and ran. That was when he heard the scream. Tara's scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth, and the other's ran towards the scream. Kaiba, Yugi, Mai, Joey and Ryou followed Seth, who had the reflexes of a cat. But were just in time to see Tara murdered. The Mai look-a-like, fell to the ground, lifeless. Joey and Mai of the future smirked over her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran was still running. He could see and hear them chasing him. He wouldn't be fooled so easily. He ran straight into....... Katie?  
  
It was definatly Katie. She glared at him. Then pulled a blue eyes white dragon fron her top pocket. Kieran was too shocked to run. His dead family chasing behind him, and Katie in front, Kieran was trapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff and Maya were still walking along. Maya felt that something was wrong. She carried on going. Jeff, saw something. He went and looked in an alleyway. He saw his parents. "Mom? Dad?" Jeff was nervous. "Hey slugger." His dad smiled at him. That was all Jeff needed to be convinced. He ran over to them. Then he died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maya heard the scream. She had heard that when her father died. She was frightened and alone. That was when she saw her uncle and aunt. "Uncle Joey? Auntie Mai?" Maya questioned. They smiled at her. She felt unease. This wasn't right. These people were dead. Tara had told her they died. They weren't real. "This is fake. This isn't real. You two can't be my Uncle Joey anfd Auntie Mai. Becuase they're dead." Maya said.  
  
"Who said we were alive?" Maya turned around to see her mother and father. "This isn't real." Maya said. "Of course not." Maya turned to see her uncle Tristan. "We're just figmants of your imagination, Maya." She saw her Aunt Tea. She yelped in fear, and scrambled past these ghosts of the past. She carried on running. She ran past Jeff. But she had no time to check on him. Her guilt flowed through her, as she carried on running. Jeff had died, and she had lived. But how long would she be alive for.  
  
She heard them trying to catch up. Still chasing her. She was frightened, and didn't know how to escape them. She figured that this was the end of the line. There was nothing she could do. Except fight. She turned around and pulled out a dragon card. Using every bit of energy she had, she aimed it at them. Incinerating them to dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben ran towards the scream of his sister. He came onto the scene to see his parents leave. His sister was sprawld on the floor. "Tara?" He knelt down next to her. Cradling her in his arms. She was all the family he had left, apart from Maya. His cousin. Tara, could always remind them, of a fun memorie that had happened, when they were smaller. When their parents had just died, she was the one to keep them going. One by one, they had all been killed. Ben realised that this was a search and destroy mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey and Mai looked on in shock. "Are those two dating or something?" Tea asked. "NO! Tara is Ben's little sister." Seth said. He bit his lip. He could feel Ben's pain. He'd not only lost his three year old sister, but he'd lost his adoptive sister, Katie. He'd lost too many people. Seth ran over and checked to see if Tara was still alive.  
  
Ben glared slightly, but relaxed, when he realised it was Seth. Seth checked Tara's pulse. "It's faint, but it's still there." Seth said. Ben sighed in relief. "Ben, take Tara back to the warehouse. I have to find the others." Seth said. That was when Maya ran onto the scene. She was crying. Ben and Seth had never seen such a totally broken expression on her face.  
  
Seth walked over to the girl. "What happened Maya?" He asked. "I killed them." Tara said. "Killed who?" Seth asked. "I killed my parents." Maya said. "I killed my aunt and uncle. I killed Uncle Tristan, and Aunt Tea." Maya seemed blank. Like she was in shock. "What about Jeff? Did you see him, Maya?" Ben asked gently. "He's dead." Maya said. She knew it was true. They wouldn't have left him alive.  
  
"What about Kieran?" Vicky said. Making the others look around. "I don't know where he is." Maya said. "All of you go back to the warehouse. This was a trap from the beginning." Seth said. "What are you going to do, Seth?" Ben asked. "I'm going to find Kieran. He could still be alive. He catches on to things, pretty quick. He'd have realised that they weren't real. If he saw his family. He'd know. We were all foolish, to think that they were real. Only some of us escaped the trap the Prowlers set for us on purpose." Seth said. Maya bit her lip and felt the tears well up again. "You can't go by yourself?" Yugi said. "I'll go with him." Kaiba said. They nodded and left. Leaving Kaiba and Seth, who seemed annoyed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran didn't know whether to run or fight. He knew that they weren't his real family, but they all looked so familiar. All of them looked the same. He just didn't think he could finish them. And he knew they would finish him in an instant. He could see Katie powering up. Then fire. "This is it. My life is over." Kieran thought. The blast was heading right for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
CDD: O_O!  
  
REN: O_O!  
  
CHIBI-YAMI: O_O!  
  
CHIBI-SETO: O_O!  
  
KAIBA: What the hell did you do that for?  
  
ME: Uh..... what? The cliffie?  
  
ALL MUSES: YEAH!!!  
  
ME: Uh..... I dunno. (shrugs)  
  
(All muses fall down anime style)  
  
REN: That was mean Aibou.  
  
ME: Well, not to me, it wasn't. Coz *I* know what's going to happen. So +P  
  
KAIBA: Did you just stick your tongue out at me?  
  
ME: Yeah. Why?  
  
KAIBA: Uh....... *starts thinking* Note to self, I really need a new job.  
  
ME: You do KNOW that I'm telepathic? Right?  
  
KAIBA: O_O!  
  
REN: Please R&R, Aibou has worked hard on this fic, and she appreciates when she gets reviews.  
  
ME: And thank you to all of you who have reviewed. C ya L8r. 


	18. Destiny Fulfilled

ME: Hi people.  
  
KAIBA: I am NOT going in that closet again.  
  
ME: Awe, Seto-Kun. I'm not here to talk about the closet. I'm here to do the last chapter.  
  
REN: The last chpater?  
  
ME: (nods) It's so sad. This was my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fic. (sniffs) I'm so sad to see it go.  
  
REN: Uh..... Aibou? It didn't die, it's just finishing. I mean it can't be neverending.  
  
ME: (cheers up) True. Anyway's, let's get on with it.  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if you want to kill her for writing a cliffie, wait in line, because there's already a que of people that want to kill her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Generation.  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Destiny Fullfilled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did you offer to stick behind. The idea was that I stay behind and everyone else was safe." Seth said. Kaiba smirked. "Because you're still a kid. You caan't fight on your own." Kaiba said. Seth glared. "It's not like you care all that much, so why are you doing this?" Seth asked. "I'm doing this, because for my future self to look after you, I would've had to have seen something that was worth looking after." Kaiba said.  
  
Seth bit his lip. "We have to find Kieran." Seth said quietly. Kaiba nodded and went with Seth. Wondering what was bothering him so much. Maybe it was the fact that so many people had died. Or maybe it was the fact that he had been helpless to stop it. Kaiba looked at Seth, who seemed aged by years of tradgedy. That was when Seto knew what it was. It was lonliness. Before, Seth had thought that all his friends would survive. Now there were so few of them left. Only Ben, Maya and Tara. Tara was only barely alive. Kaiba had a terrible feeling that Kieran wouldn't survive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie's blast reverbeated through the street. Kieran was in shock. Had she missed? Then he looked behind him. No one was left. No one was chasing him. He looked at Katie. "I'm not sure why, but they have no control over me." Katie said quietly. Kieran hugged his old friend. She wasn't under the Prowlers control. THAT was something that Kieran would always be thankful for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth and Kaiba were now looking around. They had found Jeff. Burying him, they carried on. Kaiba could see the look of isolation growing on Seth's face. That was when they saw Kieran. But they also saw Katie. Seth ran over and hugged her. Katie hugged back. "I'm just glad to see both of you." Katie said. She then looked at Kaiba. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
It was all she said. She felt Kaiba pull her into a hug. They didn't say anything. Nobody needed to. They were just glad to be alive. They walked back to the warehouse in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They prepared for battle. Kieran, Ben, Maya, Katie and Seth. Tara was still unconcious. They all had their jobs to do. They knew they might die. But it was too late to turn back now. They would face their challenge, head on. None of them had a clue what they would face, but this was it. It would be the Prowlers, or them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben and Maya took the subway tunnels. Destroying every Prowler they came across. There was no way that they could afford to let any of them escape alive. They would not be bombarded by Prowlers, and be destroyed. This was their battle now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran decided to be the lone wolf. He went to lone buildings that housed Prowlers, and destroyed them. None were left alive, they would be wiped out. Even if Kieran had to sacrifice his life to do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie and Seth, were going after the leaders. He looked at Katie. "You know that when the Prowlers are destroyed, you'll go back to being dead, right?" Seth asked nervously. "It doesn't matter. I'll live to see peace. It's what I wanted." Katie said. Seth bit his lip. "It's not fair. Everyone I knew, the people I love andd care about, are dying one by one. It's just not right." Seth said. Katie looked at him. "Seth, you know, I don't want you to be sad when I di." Katie said. "That doesn't stop me from feeling sad. Feeling like I've lost a part of my self. You're like my only family Katie. I don't know if I can handle you dying again." Seth said. Katie smiled softly. "If we get rid of the Prowlers, then maybe we don't have to be sad. Everything will change. We'll never know about the Prowlers. Because they will all be gone." Katie said. "I never thought of that." Seth said. The two carried on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran was down to one more place. Marik's building. He pulled out his change of heart card, and got ready to bring it down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ben and Maya had nearly cleaned out the subway tunnels, they only had one more section to go, then they would go and help Kieran. They knew that Katie and Seth wanted to handle the leaders on their own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie and Seth were stuck. Two seperate corridors. Both led to the leaders. Now they had to split up. "Good luck Seth." Katie said. He smiled at her. "We don't need luck. We're gonna win today." Seth said. Katie wasn't so sure. They both went down differant corridors. Both hoping tat they would make it out alive. Knowing their battle was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vicky, Marika, Yugi and Ryou were sat on the outside steps of the warehouse. All wondering what had happened to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran had finished it off. He watched as the last warehouse that belonged to the Prowlers went up in flames. He detroyed an that made it out of the place alive. There would be no mercy for the people that had destroyed his world. His brown eyes, had turned red in the firelight. It was sunset and the bruning destruction was all that was left odf the warehouse, as Kieran wtched it burn. He was joined by Maya and Ben. The three watched as the smoke spiralled into the night sky. None of them caring that it had once been a domain for the Prowlers. Now t was up to Katie and Seth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate walked along the corridor. She wished that she could be like other people. As it was, she was a walking corpse. She saw her parents. She bit her lip. Knowing that this was a trap sent by the Prowlers. She pulled out her Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I know you're not real." She whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth made it to the end of the corridor. Finding nothing in his way, he walked in. That was where he saw twenty doors, in a large circular room. The door behind him closed, and wouldn't open again. Seth couldn't tell if it was locked or jammed. But now he had a choice to make. Which door would take him to the leaders. Which door would take him to destruction. He looked at them all in confusion. The doors were all exactly the same, and none of them looked any differant. The sad part was that Seth had to decide soon. It would soon be night time. The sun was already going down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie looked at them. She was confused. The monitor entered the room, and the leaders head appeared on the screen. "Well, one of them isn't under m control anymore, but you'll have to decide which one it is. That way, Miss Kaiba, You'll be able to find which way leads to us. Your little friend Seth, has the same dillema. He just has to pick the right door." The monitor flew out of th room. Katie glared. Now she too had a choice to make.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth concentrated on the doors. He decided to go by instinct. Like his Uncle Setp had taught him to do. He walked to the fith door on the left. Then opened it. He found himself in another corridor, but it lead to a computor room. He smirked as he found himself, face to face with the leaders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie wasn't sure what to do. She knew that it wasn't Nick, because she had sen Nick try to attack Seth. But she couldn't decide between her mother, her father, or her Uncle Mokuba. She looked at them all. "I'll tell you the right way Katie. I promise." Katie looked at her mother. Then she heard another voice. "The only way to be sure, is to detroy us all." She looked at her father. Then she made her choice. She let her Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy her mother and uncle. Leaving only her father behind. Even her brother was gone.  
  
She smiled at her father. She felt him pull her into a hug. She hugged back. Then They started towards a door, that Katie hadn't noticed before. She was just glad she'd made the right decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Seth, it appears that you'll be dead soon. You're the only one left." The leaders snickered. Seth pulle out his Dark Magician ready to fight. But they all pulled out monstors that were more powerful. Seth knew this was the end. "Maybe I can do one last thing before I die. I can take them all out. That way, there'll be no more pain for any of us." Seth thought. He used a Final Sacrifice card. (A/N: I made this up. Although there might be a card with the same name, or effect) This card, had the power to kill all the monstors on the field, by destroying your own monstor. Seth would die, but he would take down the leaders with him. Once teir monstors were gone, their lives would be finished. "This is the end." Sethn thought, as he closed his eyes. Ready for death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie and her father saw the blinding flash of light. Then there was nothing. Silence. No sign of life. Katie ran into the room. The leaders had been incinerated. Seth collapsed to the floor. The pain was so evident on his face. Katie held her old friend in her arms. "See, I promised, I would fight for peace." Seth said quietly. Katie felt the tears rushing down her cheeks. There was nothing. She could do. She knew he would die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kieran, Maya and Ben, felt themselves fading away. "They did it. We'll never know the pain that the Prowlers bought to our world." Kieran said. The three hugged. As they faded into the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie saw the breath leave, Seth's body. But se saw him fade away. "Otousan, I don't understand." Katie loked confused. "The Prowlers don't exist. They can't make your future miserable. You won, Katie." Katie hugged her father, as they too, faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara, disappeared. The others were confused. As they looked around the city, they didn't remember that they'd met their children from the future. They had no idea, what had happened. Their memories of the children of the future were gone. Because now, they ceased to exist.  
  
(A/N: Should I leave it here. Hmn........ NAH!!! THAT would be WAY too sad. So I'll tell you what. Carry on reading.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry couldn't resist. NOW you can keep on reading)  
  
~*~*~*~SIXTEEN YEARS LATER~*~*~*~  
  
A large tournament was being held. It was down to the finalists. The two finalists, were Katerina Kaiba and Seth Moto.A group of kids, Maya Devlin, Ben Wheeler, Tara Wheeler, Jeff Taylor, Kieran Bakura, Nick Kaiba, Seth Moto and Katie Kaiba had turned up at the arena. Their parents were behind them. All of them wishing good luck, to Katie and Seth. They were about to go in. When a little seven year old girl ran up to Seth. "Good luck big brother." She blinked ctely at Seth. He picked her up. "Thanks squirt. Now go back to mom and dad, and behave." He said. Tickling the little girl, who squealed with laughter. Seth put her down, and she ran over to hide behind her mother's leg. "Mommy, tell Seth not to tickle me." The little girl said. "There's no point in that one Marika, Seth won't listen to you." Vicky said. Marika laughed. The group, had stuck together, and everything had turned out alright.  
  
Marika and Yugi ran the games shop. Seth helped sometimes, but was having more fun, being a kid, and turning his kid sister, Ria, into a duelist. Ria was a hyperactive little squirt that was always happy. Yugi's grandpa, had died from a heart attack, a year ago. But even though everyone had been saddened by this, they excepted that he'd been very old, and that it was his time to go. Seth had been entering competitions for ears, and had earned himself the title, of a top-ranked duelist. He'd crushed his friend, Ben in the semi finals. But Ben and Seth had both tried their hardest. So Ben hadn't really ben upset about it.  
  
Seto ran KaibaCorp and Ren made sure that he didn't live like a hermit, and bury himself into his work. Nock was sixteen, and nearly ready to go to college. He was the local big brother of the group, and whenever anyone had a problem, they went to him. The whole group of kids were going to miss him. Katie, was a computor genius, and her father let her come and work at the company after school when she wanted to. H said that he wouldn't allow her to, but for the fact that she didn't spend all her time there. Seto said that he wanted Katie to have time for fun. Katie was a fun-loving person, but hated being the youngest child. It annoyed her. She was very independant, and hated the fact that all the guys were over-protective of her. If it wasn't for the fact that they were over-protectve of the other girls too, Katie would've been insulted. But she dealt with it.  
  
Vicky and Ryou were both archeologists, they travelled alot, but always tried to be at home, during the school holidays. Kieran grinned at his mom and dad. A ten year old boy was hiding behind Vicky's leg. "Sam, don't hide from mom in the arena, you'll get lost." Kieran said to the boy. He nodded, and held on tightly to Vicky's hand. Kieran and Sam had to stay with their Auntie Marika, when their parents weren't at home, but they were glad when they got to spend time with them. Kieran was one of he popular guys at school. He wasn't quiet or shy, he had confidence, in everything he did. He got good marks in school, and played duel monstors in his spare time.  
  
Tristan and Tea had gotten together. Tristan ran a leisure centre. Although even he admits, he's not sure how that happened. Jeff helps out on the weekends at the centre, but most of the time, he's hanging out with his friends.  
  
Duke Devlin still ran his games shop, and Serenity definatly helped. Together they made the place a sucess, but not as popular as Yugi's games sho;. People were just so used to Yugi, that they went to his shop more often ten not. But that was O.K. because Duke Devlin was rich before he opened the games shop. Maya was always somewhere else. Mostly with her friends. But now that she was stuck with a baby brother, she tried to help on schooldays. The weekend was her time to relax from everything. Serenity was holding the one year old boy. Who squirmed to play with his big sister's hair.  
  
Joey and Mai ran a bakery. But Mai complained that she had to put electric guards arond the cakes, to stop Joey eating them. Tara was a study fanatic, and pretty much, always got an A+ on her grades, and essays. Ben liked to goof off, but he was serious, when it came down to something important. The two got along most of the time. Tara, had faced Katie in the semi-finals, but had lost, because Katie had used her blue eyes white dragon, and Tara hadn't been prepared for it.  
  
The group watched their two frends walk into the arena. They were all fourteen, and living life they way they should. They went to their own seats to watch the finals match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie and Seth looked at each other. They went to walk onto their sides of the arena. Katie hugged Seth. "Good luck." She whispered in his ear. "We don't need luck Just have fun." Seth whispered back. The two got themselves into the duel arena. Then duelled the best match that they'd ever played. In the end, Katie won. Unbelievably enough, by turning Seth's final destiny card on him, and sacrificing her Kurriboh, so that it made only a dent in her lifepoints.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group walked out of the arena, together. The sun was setting, and they all wondered what life had in store for them now. As they walked down the street and tried to talk over each other.  
  
Their parents merely followed behind and smiled at their antics. Kieran lifted Sam onto his back, and Seth lifted Ria. The two youngest were never left out. Maya was holding her baby brother, and Tara and Ben were shoving each other playfully. Nick merely watched over them protectivly, and Katie and Seth took the lead. All glad to be going home, after a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: WOO HOO! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!  
  
KAIBA: It's about time.  
  
ME: Don't be mean. Tell me what you think. I think that I could've done better with the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. So tell me what you think. No flames, just constructive criticism.  
  
REN: No comment.  
  
ME: Find your own catchphrase. That one is mine.  
  
REN: Whatever.  
  
CDD: Please R&R, and don't worry. Lady Blade is not mad. She is just humanly challenged.  
  
ME: CDD?  
  
CD: O_O! Sorry Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Before anyone asks, I'm not sure if I will wirte a sequal. I probably won't, because I think it's fine where it is. So it's not likely that I will make a sequal. But I do appreciate any comments I might get. Anyways. I'll C ya L8r. 


End file.
